Two brothers
by hawkeye89891
Summary: So I nearly broke down when Jaime was crushed and so my grieving brain came up with this! What if... Jaime survived being crushed with his sister? He is found and he and Tyrion leave for the north once more. But Jaime is damaged, physically and mentally with possible brain damage. This will be their ride north and beyond. Please rate and review. Rated T just to be sure!
1. Breaking

Pain.

That was new. Surely being dead meant there wasn't any pain. Air. Air! He needed air! A hand shot up from the rubble, grazing the skin as it did, followed by an arm, a body, and head. Jaime Lannister sat up and gasped, staring at the sky, taking deep breaths as he filled his lungs. He collapsed back onto the brickwork, breathing heavily as his vision focused on the world and the black spots in his vision vanished.

He lay there as he heard shouting from somewhere. He turned his head and weakly raised his hand - No.. stump, his hand was gone somewhere. He pushed himself and cried out when he rolled down the rubble and lay there. He remembered the stabbing and then... He froze.

Cersei.

"N-... No... No." He pushed himself up and stumbled over to the bricks, pulling them. "No no no..." He cut his hands, but he didn't care. He stopped when he saw Cersei. Her neck was broken, cut skin white with red gashes. He took her face into his trembling hands and he screamed. He screamed and screamed. He looked up at the sky and screamed his agony, his hate... Everything.

They found him like that. The unsullied guards heard him and approached the cavern, finding him cradling his dead twin, screaming a silent scream. They were under instructions from their queen to bring anyone they found alive to her, to see what would be done with them. By the time they had dragged him out, he had stopped screaming and stared at the air in front of him.

Jon and Tyrion were in the makeshift camp when he was brought in and Jon had to support Tyrion to stop him from collapsing. Daenerys sat and watched the guards bring Jaime forward. They put him on the ground and he collapsed. Dany glared at him.

"You have survived then," Jaime said nothing, not even responding to anything. Dany though continued. "You tried to flee, you... escaped." She looked at Tyrion, before looking at Jaime again. "Now your sister is dead and I have restored my family to its rightful claim. What should I do with you now? You would ask for death... But I shall not give it."

Jaime made a loud mewling sound and moved a bit. The sound was so pitiful that Tyrion forgot everything and rushed to his brother's side. two guards moved, but Dany stopped them and looked at the brothers. Jon watched Dany silently as the two brothers embraced. Dany watched them. "Tyrion of the house Lannister... You have been a hand to me since before I came to this country. I have... Not always listened to you, but you have not either. I hereby release you from the service."

Tyrion nodded, not trusting himself to speak and hushed Jaime when he heard his brother cry out again. Jon watched on, he had seen it many times in a battle. The shock of being alive, it didn't often set in until later and when it did... It could be disastrous. Dany looked at Tyrion and then at Jaime. "I have released you... Get that creature out of my sight."

Jon moved forward and helped Tyrion with Jaime over to a tent. He closed the flap and sat down with the two. He looked at Tyrion. "You and Jaime need to go."  
"Jon-"  
"Tyrion... Look at him."

Tyrion stopped and looked at Jaime. He seemed so small, sat on the bed, mewling to himself and looking around as though he was still trapped in the crypt. Jon bit his lip.  
"You need to go. Go anywhere, far away... Please."

Tyrion looked at Jon, he had never heard Jon beg like this. He nodded and stood, walking over to Jon and held out his hand. "Good luck Jon." Jon nodded. "They'll be a cart waiting outside to take you where you want." Tyrion nodded and watched him go, before turning back to Jaime.

He carefully dressed his brother's wounds and spoke to him softly. "There now... Y-You'll be alright soon Jaime. We'll go away.." He found his voice breaking and paused. "Far away and no one will hurt us ever again. No more dragons, no more fire... It's done, Jaime. It's done." He finished and wiped his eyes before helping Jaime to stand and led him outside.

There was a cart there as Jon had promised, with Jon beside it. He helped Jaime into the back and gave Tyrion a boost up into the seat. "I've put food and weapons in the back... But you should be alright. Where will you go?"  
"I'm not sure. We could go north again, see Sansa and Brienne."

Jaime whined and covered his head. Jon bit his lip and looked at him, before looking at Tyrion and nodded. "I'll try and find a raven and send it to Winterfell. Go, while the light is still good. Keep safe."

Tyrion nodded and clicked his tongue. The horses snorted and began to move, out of the camp. Jaime said nothing as they left, but only watched the ruins of the city until they became nothing more than a smoldering dot on the horizon.

That night, Tyrion had made some soup and supported Jaime whilst feeding him. Jaime seemed to have lost the use of his spine it seemed and lay in his brother's arm, staring at the sky. Tyrion tried to keep cheerful. "You'll be alright Jaime. Going back to Winterfell and seeing Brienne... Do you remember her? Taller than you she is and stronger. The snow will still be up there as well, though it will be better now."

Jaime moved his eyes and suddenly locked them with Tyrion. Tyrion stared at his brother. "Jaime? Jaime, can you hear me?" Jaime watched him and moaned, moving his arm up to Tyrion's face. "Br.. brother."

Tyrion hiccuped a sob and smiled, kissing Jaime on his head and held him. "We'll be alright. You'll see..." Jaime continued to stare at him whilst Tyrion managed to feed him the rest of the soup.

Their journey had begun.


	2. Open skies

Night had settled over Westeros. Tyrion had found them an old abandoned house and pulled the horse into the stable before he managed to get Jaime down from it. "Well, at least you're walking again." Jaime stared ahead of him and said nothing. Soon, Tyrion got a fire going in the old fireplace and warmth filled the room.

He wrapped Jaime in the blanket and sat next to him. He looked at him. "Jaime? Can you hear me?" Jaime sat still, looking at the flames saying nothing. Tyrion sighed and got up, going to get some bread for their supper.

"Gone."

Tyrion stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Jaime? What did you say?"  
"Gone. All gone. Dead... All dead." He spoke without emotion. Tyrion got the bread and sat back down. "I'm still here and so are you. Not everyone is gone, Jaime. Here, eat."

He pushed the bread into Jaime's hand and to his surprise and relief, Jaime did eat. Tyrion sighed a bit and looked at the fire. "I often think back to when we were children you know? You were the first one to make me laugh... You were the first one I walked to."

Jaime said nothing and ate the bread. Tyrion watched him. "You were always so kind to me. The only one not to treat me as a monster and-" He stopped as Jaime suddenly groaned, grabbing his head.

"What is it?" Tyrion was on his feet and put his arms around Jaime. Jaime whined, rocking back and forth. "The walls... all come down. I can't... I can't breathe..." He took deep breaths, looking around, panicking. Tyrion watched him. "Come on, get up. Get up!" He pulled Jaime to his feet somehow and hauled him outside.

Jaime collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Tyrion held onto to him. "It's alright, you're outside, you're okay... Breathe Jaime, breathe. That's it." Jaime lay there, his breathing get back to normal as he looked at the sky as his calmness returned and he lay still.

Tyrion sighed and sat down. He had, for a moment, preferred Jaime when he was panicking. At least he was talking then. Jaime mewled softly, gripping the grass in his left hand. Tyrion got up and walked over, laying down next to him and looking up at the sky.

"Next time you feel afraid Jaime... You remember this sky. How big and open it is. All those stars, remember that Jaime." Jaime stared at the sky and he seemed to have calmed down. Tyrion soon managed to get him inside, but Jaime slept by the door and slept very fitfully waking up many times during the night.

The following morning, Tyrion was sure the only one who had a good night sleep was the horse as it trotted up the Kingsroad to the north. Tyrion looked back at his brother and smiled a bit. He wasn't sure how badly damaged Jaime was mentally, but he knew his brother had developed a fear of being in any space where he could not see the sky.

Indeed, as they stopped to let the horse rest a few hours later, Tyrion noticed that his brother seemed to have developed a passion for looking at the sky. Jaime looked at it like he had never seen it before. Or maybe it was being trapped that he appreciated it more now. Tyrion had to smile at this slight happiness in his brother.

"You'll get a neck ache from looking up all the time." Tyrion half-joked as he sipped from the wineskin Jon had given them. Jaime looked at him, the slight breeze whipping the blanket he was wrapped up in, before looking around as though trying to get his bearings.

"We are going that way." Tyrion pointed. "Do you remember?" Jaime frowned and then simply copied his brother's gesture. Tyrion smirked. "Yes. That way." He was more worried about Jaime now... But his brother was alive, the rest could wait.

Following on from their rest, they kept traveling, passing through villages and small towns. Tyrion managed to exchange some goods for other goods and word had reached a blacksmith in one village that they were heading to Winterfell and he prepared their horse for the journey, before coming out with two cloaks.

"Here you are. They... They were my sons. They fell at the battle of Winterfell." Tyrion nodded and took them, not saying anything about the sizes. "Thank you... You have been very kind. My brother and I were at the battle as well. Your sons did you proud." The blacksmith nodded and turned, going back in. People watched as they left the village.

That night, rain fell steadily. They had taken shelter at yet another abandoned farm. Tyrion was worried about the number of places that had been left here by people who were either dead or had left. Jaime stood by the window, wrapped up in the fur cloak, staring outside. "No stars brother."

Tyrion looked around and got up, walking over to him. "No, not tonight, but they are there."  
"Where?"  
"Oh just behind the clouds. When we get up north, you'll see all of them." Jaime nodded and returned to his thoughtful silence. The following morning, it was sunny, but turning rather cold now. Jaime seemed to have improved a bit in his mood as well. He sat up front with Tyrion and looked out across the landscape.

"Brother, snow!" Jaime rocked back and forth a bit and Tyrion found himself smiling a bit. "Yes, we are almost there Jaime. We need to pass the neck and then carry on going up the road and then we will reach Winterfell. How are you feeling?"

Jaime seemed to think for a while before he shrugged and then hissed in pain. Tyrion looked at him. "What is it?"  
"Back hurts."  
"Did you want to stop for a while?" Jaime though shook his head and looked about silently. Tyrion sighed.

"This is going to be a long ride." He found himself almost laughing when Jaime groaned in agreement.


	3. Stags and broken lions

As another day dawned, Tyrion awoke in their campsite and looked around, before freezing. "Jaime?" He sat up and looked around. "Jaime!" He began to move through the woods, calling his brother's name. He stopped when he saw him. Tyrion sighed and stormed over to his brother.

"Where were you?!" Jaime jumped a bit and looked at his brother. Tyrion continued. "You can't just... Wander off like that!" Jaime stared at him, before looking back at the clearing in the woods. Tyrion ran a hand over his face and tried to collect his wits. He spotted what Jaime had been looking at.

Just in front of them were a herd of deer, but they were pure white. The Stag stared at them whilst the females fed with their new young. Jaime stared at them, mesmerized by them it seemed, as though he had never seen a deer before. Tyrion watched as the Stag bellowed and the group quickly ran off into the forest. Jaime whimpered, but watched them go. Tyrion frowned and returned to his brother.

"Are you alright?" Jaime paused, before nodding.  
"I woke up. Everything is so quiet." Tyrion looked at him, it was the first time in over a week that Jaime had said a full sentence near enough. Tyrion sat down on a rock and after a few minutes, Jaime sat down with him.

"We will be passing White Harbor today. Then, only one more night before we reach Winterfell." Jaime nodded but continued to stare into the woods. Tyrion looked, trying to see what he saw, in hopes to better to understand his brother.

After some breakfast, they set off again for the road. They had not seen anyone since leaving the village with the blacksmith and that worried Tyrion. Jaime looked about as they carried on, as though sensing the quiet as well and pulled his hood up, rocking back and forth. Tyrion placed a hand on his brother's shoulder in what he hoped was a comfort to his sibling.

As they traveled through the area, White Harbor could be seen in the distance. Jaime looked at it, with the small boats going in and out. People were going about their daily business, as though what had happened with the White Walkers and the capital had not happened. He frowned, almost envying them.

Tyrion looked at him. "Did you want to stop for the night there, or keep going?" Jaime looked at the place, before he looked away, looking ahead of him. Tyrion understood to keep going. "When we get to Winterfell, I am going to sleep for a month."

Jaime frowned a bit and looked at his brother, as though trying to figure something out, but said nothing. They stopped about mid-afternoon by a stream. Tyrion washed his face in it and looked at Jaime.

"Come on, the water is fine and your face needs a wash." Jaime was standing by the horse but made his way over. He sat down by the stream and tried to take his shirt off. Tyrion watched, before moving and taking the shirt off for him.

He froze when he saw Jaime's back. His brother's back was covered in bruises and cuts and what looked like to be dents in the bone as well. He was thinner as well, the bones stretching the skin. The bruises were angry looking and some had welts on them. No wonder Jaime had complained of back pain.

"Get rid of them," Jaime said, wiping his arm down with water. Tyrion frowned and got a piece of cloth from one of his shirts, dipping it into the water, before carefully running it over Jaime's back.

Jaime sat still and bowed his head. "Ge.. get rid.. get rid..." He whimpered and cradled his head. Tyrion shushed him. "Don't worry, we will Jaime... We will."

Jaime sat still and soon was wrapped up in a fur cloak. The sun was warm and despite some snow on the ground, there was the promise of spring in the air. As Jaime lay on his side in the cart, Tyrion sat next to him and looked around. A few butterflies danced lazily in the air, as the sun rolled across the hills and the mountains beyond.

He sighed a bit, enjoying the peace. Jaime looked up and moved, so he sat next to his brother. "Do you like it here?" Tyrion asked. Jaime bit his lip but said nothing looking around. Tyrion looked out across the landscape. "For once, I agree with you. Look, there is a house not too far... Not much in the way of a roof, we can stop there for the night."

They did and it was empty and for once, Jaime slept straight away. But Tyrion knew he was a fool, thinking that the calm could stay.

That night though, Tyrion was awoken by a strange hiccuping sound. He thought Jaime was crying in his sleep until he saw his brother convulsing on the floor. Tyrion jumped up and ran over, pushing Jaime onto his side and grabbing an old discarded wooden spoon, put it into Jaime's mouth. Jaime's left hand and stumped came up to his chest as his legs kicked again the floor.

His eyes rolled back and he made clucking noises in his throat. It went on for what seemed a lifetime, but in reality, was only a minute. He soon stopped and lay still. Tryion removed the spoon and cradled his brother's head in his lap.

"Shh sh... I've got you, you're alright. You're okay." Jaime's eyes moved around, trying to focus on something. Tyrion stayed with him, forgoing sleep that night to keep an eye on his brother. Jaime whined and drooled onto his brother's lap, but Tyrion didn't seem to notice; for at that moment, Jaime's hand found his hand and he held onto it.

Tyrion held Jaime's hand. "I've got you. I've got you."


	4. Wolves and home

Tyrion was sure they were lost. He felt angry at himself. '_Who gets lost on near enough a straight road?!' _He thought. They had been going in the same direction and he was _almost_ sure that they had passed by the same tree three times already. He pulled the cart over and sighed. Jaime, who had been sitting in the back looked at him. "We... We there?"

"Nearly. I think."He frowned and looked around. They should have been there by now. Jaime crawled over to Tyrion after burrowing himself through an array of blankets and furs, one of them covering half of his face. "We... We lost?"

"Maybe Jaime, or maybe it's just longer than I remember. We'll keep going, bound to come across something at one point. You okay back there?" Tyrion was still worried about the fit that Jaime had the other night.

"Yes. Hungry." Tyrion looked at their food supply and frowned. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Most likely just around the next corner."

He set the horse off on a trot and turned the corner, letting out a laugh. Jaime looked up and whooped. There, as old as the hills, lay Winterfell. Most of it had been rebuilt since the battle with the dead, but there was still some work to be done. Tyrion sighed. "Thank the gods, let's get going."

Jaime nodded and rooted his hand through one of the sacks and grinned when he pulled out an apple. He found another one and gave it to Tyrion. Tyrion smiled and took it, eating it. Jaime ate and looked around at the scenery before he finished his apple and paused, looking behind them.

On a rock, they had just passed stood the biggest wolf he had ever seen. It stared at them before it vanished. Jaime tried to see where it went and almost leaned out, but pulled back when Tyrion shouted his name.

"A wolf!"  
"Where?!" Tyrion looked around.  
"Back there." He pointed to the rock. Tyrion frowned.  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Look, we are getting closer."

Jaime stared at the building, trying to put the pictures in his mind.  
_"Is it warm in here?"  
_"_What are you doing?"  
"Don't do it, you don't have to die with her."_

Jaime shook his head and mewled softly to himself. As they approached, two riders came up, both carrying the Stark banner. Tyrion pulled the horse to a stop. The rider bowed his head. "Lord Tyrion, King Jon has sent word that you were coming. For a while, we were afraid you and your brother were lost."

"We almost were, but I am glad that Jon's word got through to you."  
"Lady Sansa will receive you and Ser Jaime when you have both rested. Please, follow us."

Tyrion nodded and looked at Jaime, who had curled up, staying still before following the riders. A few hours later, after food, a bath, and a Maester to look at them both, though mainly Jaime, they were finally fit enough to see the Lady of Winterfell.

Tyrion took his brother's hand, leading him into the hall. People stared, but no one spoke up. Brienne stood next to Sansa, watching Jaime's every move. It was like she was seeing a ghost. Jaime kept his eyes on the floor, chewing on his sleeve. Tyrion stopped and had to stop Jaime, before bowing to Sansa.

"My lady, thank you for accepting us into your home once more." Sansa smiled.  
"Come Tyrion, we are friends now" She looked at Jaime. "Jaime? How do you fare?" Jaime whined a bit and looked around, before looking back down. Brienne looked even more heartbroken than when he had left.

Tyrion looked at Jaime, before looking at Sansa. "Forgive him my... Sansa. When the red keep collapsed, my sister did not survive but he did. He has had fits and does not like to be confined to small spaces where he cannot see the sky. The Maester thinks it is because of the trauma, he says that... While Jaime can understand what we are saying, he takes longer to process it now and sometimes... His mind is like that of a child."

Sansa listened but did not interrupt. "I understand, thank you. You and your brother are welcome to make Winterfell your home. Go and rest, eat, talk... We shall catch up later." Tyrion smiled and bowed his head, before looking at Brienne and then leading Jaime from the hall.

That night, Jaime and Tyrion had chosen one room, a bed being brought in for Tyrion to be close to Jaime. Tyrion read one of the books from the library by the fire whilst Jaime stood by the window. Tyrion looked up at him. "Jaime?"

"What?" Jaime's answers were always blunt these days, but not rude.  
"This is our home now, do you understand? Our home. We live here now."

Jaime seemed to process this information and gripped the windowsill. Tyrion watched and relaxed when Jaime finally spoke up.  
"I... get cold."  
"Well, we have plenty of furs to keep us warm." Jaime looked at him before going over to the bed, climbing onto it. Tyrion closed his book and looked at him. He sighed and knew he wasn't going to get much reading done. Jaime looked at him. He looked younger now it seemed. The Maester had cut off his hair to get better access to the wounds on his head and Tyrion himself had shaved him.

"What?" He asked. Jaime stared at him and smirked a bit, like a naughty thought just past through his head. For a moment, the old Jaime was back, then he was gone. Tyrion smiled.

"Are you happy, Jaime?"  
"No." Tyrion was surprised by his answer, but at the same time... Not.  
"Not happy, not sad."

Tyrion had to agree on that. "I think I am the same, Jaime. But everything will look better in the morning. Come on, time for bed."


	5. Snow, breakfast and love

The following morning, it was snowing again. Jaime had been awake for hours, watching as it got lighter and lighter. He pulled the furs up to his chin, watching the snow fall, before getting up and making his way to the window, wrapped up in the furs. He looked outside and stopped for a moment... For a moment, enjoying the North for what it was.

The snow was falling lightly, making small dust on the ground already. He watched as Raven's flew here and there. He watched as men took horses, women carried different things and children ran through the yard on the way to the small village just outside the main gates. He winced a bit as remembered the times he had come here. It hurt to remember. He turned to go back but stopped seeing someone.

Brienne.

She was there, talking to Tyrion, who looked almost comical in the number of furs he was wearing. Jaime couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't mind. He looked around the room, before moving closer to the window, as he did, Brienne caught his eye.

Tyrion saw him and looked at Brienne. "Go and talk to him."  
"What if I can't? He left Tyrion... I thought he..." She trailed off and shook her head.  
"He did, he does..." Tyrion sighed. "When I let him go, I always thought I would never see him again... But he is alive."  
"But not the same."  
"Which one of us is?" Tyrion smiled and walked away. Brienne watched him go and looked back at the window, before going inside.

Whilst Brienne went to go and find Jaime, he noticed Bran in his chair, sitting by the horses, despite the snow falling. The young man was sheltered enough as Tyrion walked over.

"Mind if I join you?" Bran looked around and smiled a bit. "No."  
Tyrion nodded and sat down on a barrel. "What are you doing out here Bran?"  
"I like the peace and quiet sometimes."

Tyrion nodded. "I can understand that. Thank you, for letting me and my brother stay in your home."  
"He has changed."  
"Yes. I was wondering Bran if you had seen anything for him?"  
"I have in a sense, but not all of it. His mind is still too damaged to let me in."

Tyrion nodded. "Thank you all the same."

Meanwhile, Jaime had managed to get himself dressed and was putting on some warmer clothing when he stopped at someone at the door.

"Jaime? May I come in?" It was Brienne's voice.  
Jaime paused and winced a bit, trying to remember what Tyrion taught him on the way here, in case he forgot.

_"Always be polite to your guests Jaime."_

"Yes." He turned around and looked at the door. Brienne stepped in, wearing a brown leather shirt and black trousers. Brienne closed the door and for a moment, the two stared at each other. Brienne was reminded for a moment that moment in Harrenhall, in the baths.

_'He looks so_ _vulnerable_.' Brienne thought as she stepped into the room. Jaime stood there, staring at her. The early morning light caught his face, showing the scars from his injuries. A large scar ran down his face, thick and wide. Another one went across his mouth. His eyes looked sunken into his skull and with his hair still growing back... If Brienne had not known he was alive, she could have easily taken him for one of the dead they had fought together.

Jaime watched her and made a soft noise in his throat, bringing her back to her senses.

"Did you sleep alright? It must have been... A tiring journey."  
"Yes." Jaime stayed by the window, watching her. "I-I'm sorry... my head.. Not the same." He whimpered a bit and that was all it took for Brienne to move forward and put her arms around him.

Jaime clung to her and felt his legs give way. Brienne went down with him. "Shh sh... It's okay. You came back, Jaime. You came back."  
"My fault... Everything my fault."  
"No, it's not. You're here, you're safe."

Jaime clung to her and after a while, Brienne got him on his feet. "Now... Breakfast?" Jaime nodded and followed her out of the room and down the hall. A few people stared at them when they came in, but one glare from Brienne kept them quiet as they sat down, taking some food. Jaime sat still, but every now and then would glance over to Bran, who was watching him with his unusual gaze.

Brienne saw him looking. "Bran won't hurt you. You spoke to him before, do you remember?"  
Jaime looked back at her and shook his head before eating quietly. Brienne ate her food, watching him.

He still seemed so thin, so fragile. His eyes were bright, but at the same time dead as well. She couldn't quite place the right word for them. Jaime finished after eating a small amount and drank the mead that was on the table for him. Brienne finished as well.

"Did you want to go outside today?" She asked, trying to make light conversation.  
Jaime looked around. "Tyrion?" He rocked back and forth a bit and smiled when he saw his brother. Tyrion walked over and sat next to him.

"I see Brienne is taking good care of you."  
"You outside with me?"

Tyrion looked at Brienne, before looking at Jaime. "Unfortunately not brother," Jaime whined and Tyrion laughed.  
"Don't take that tone with me. I am busy today. Brienne will show you around, alright?"

Jaime nodded and watched Tyrion go, before looking at Brienne. "Outside then."  
Brienne smiled. "Yes, outside." They got up and left the hall. Sansa watched and smiled a bit at the two. It had been no secret about Brienne and Jaime during the battle of Winterfell.

Jaime looked at the sky as he went outside, the snowflakes landing on his eyelashes. Brienne watched him and walked over. "Come on."  
"Where going?"  
"Oh, anywhere we want Jaime."

Jaime liked the sound of that.


	6. Fevers and Ghosts

Jaime walked with Brienne out of Winterfell. As they came outside of the gates, Jaime stopped and looked around.

There was the north in all of its rugged beauty. The rolling hills surrounded with snow, a wind biting at their ankles. Jaime heard a piercing cry and looked up. High above him, an eagle soared in the air, screeching. Jaime watched it silently as it flew further north, vanishing. Brienne watched him.

"Jaime? Are you alright?"  
"Yes." He looked at her and looked up. "I... I like the sky."  
"Yes, Tyrion told me." She smiled a bit and Jaime smiled back as they continued their walk. "Come on," Brienne said, leading the way over the hill. "There is something I want to show you."

Jaime followed her. They stopped at the top of a hill and looked out. The sun shone in the sky, hid by a cloud of mist. The snow swirled in the wind, almost dancing and there, in the distance was a Weirwood tree. Its red leaves shone almost like golden red in the strange light.

Brienne looked at it, before looking at Jaime. "When... After you left, I use to come here."  
"Why?"  
"To pray that you came back to me."  
"Why?" Jaime looked at her.

Brienne stared at him for a moment, before answering. "Because I thought if you went, I would never see you again." Jaime watched her and moved closer.  
"I'm s-sorry." Brienne stifled a sob and looked away, before looking back at him.  
"I know. Come on, we better head back." She led Jaime away. Jaime looked back at the tree, before following her.

After some soup to warm them both up, they sat in the great hall. Jaime sat by the window, as usual, looking around. Tyrion walked over.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked and Brienne shook her head. Tyrion sat down on the chair and looked at his brother, before looking at Brienne.

"How is he doing?"  
"Better, I think. Do you think anything will come back to him?"  
"The Maester is hopeful yet. He says Jaime has survived this far. There is always hope." Brienne nodded. But she knew the happiness could not last.

That night, she was awoken by the Maester running past her door, followed by two guards and Tyrion. She put on a cloak and hurried out. "What is it?" She followed when they did not answer. By the time she reached Tyrion's and Jaime's room, Tyrion was on the bed, holding Jaime's head in his lap. She looked at the Maester.

"What's happened to him?" The Maester looked to her and sighed. "He's developed a fever, his body is not used to the cold for some time."  
Brienne looked at him. "I... I took him outside today, he must have-" The Maester stopped her.  
"No. This was not your fault. His body was already weak. I will gather supplies." He left the room with the guards.

Brienne walked over. Jaime's breathing was deep and labored. Tyrion wiped his brother's head with a cool cloth. She sat down and Tyrion looked at her.  
"It is not your fault."  
"I...I can't lose him again."  
"No one will."

Jaime whimpered a bit and turned his head. His hand found Brienne's and he clung to it. Brienne held on, talking softly to him. The Maester returned a few moments later, with the herbs and some water. He mixed them and added some in a bowl of water, before walking over.

"This should help with his fever a bit." Tyrion nodded and wiped Jaime's mouth when he finished. "Thank you." The Maester nodded. "If he survives the night-"

Brienne cut him off sharply. "What do you mean if? He will survive."  
"_If _he survives the night, the fever will pass. But it will be a very long night for him."  
Brienne nodded and looked at Jaime. She watched the Maester go and returned her vigil.

Jaime lay there, struggling for each breath. Tyrion watched him. "You're not going that easy brother. Come on..." With Brienne's help, they got him into bed, covering him up. "You remember when we were children? You had that horrid fever that lasted for weeks. You were so weak afterward, had to be carried everywhere."

Brienne listened and looked at Jaime. "That time at Harrenhall, when the fever took you then. Do you remember? I carried you out of the baths. You were so weak and tired, just like now. But you got stronger and you will do now. Do you hear me? You live."

Tyrion watched her, not saying nothing. The night soon set in as Jaime tossed and turned in his fevered dreams, being given his herbal tea to drink every two hours. Tyrion and Brienne took shifts looking after him. Meanwhile, Sansa was still awake and noticed the candles still lit in Jaime's bedroom. She was not the only one up.

"He will be fine," Bran said, watching the fire. "We have a guest coming as well."  
"Is it Jon or the queen?"  
"No. Not human. He's here now." Sansa frowned and looked outside, seeing a white shape vanish through the door. "Ghost?" She whispered to herself.

No one seemed to notice the White Direwolf as it made its way along the hallway and stopped outside Jaime's partially opened door. He pushed the door open and walked in. Both Brienne and Tyrion had nodded off. Ghost walked past them, silent as his name and over to the bed.

Ghost stopped, before jumping up and laying down next to Jaime, licking his face, before settling down next to him. Jaime sighed and seemed to breathe a bit easier as he held onto Ghost.

The following morning, he blinked himself awake and looked out the window, then at Ghost. Ghost sat still, watching him and whined a bit. Jaime stared back. "Hello." His voice was hoarse.

Ghost moved forward and stood, licking his face. He stopped and snarled when the door opened. Brienne came in with Tyrion. Jaime shushed Ghost and turned to look at them. Tyrion smiled.

"I see you have a new friend." Jaime nodded.  
"Makes... makes my bad head go away." Tyrion frowned and looked at Ghost. "I thought Tormund took him."

Brienne sat down and lit the fire. "I think he goes where he wants." She looked at Jaime. "Or maybe where he is needed."

Ghost watched them, before jumping up on the bed and laying down. Jaime smiled properly as he ran his hand through his fur. "I need him."

Tyrion watched and smiled. "I think you need each other, for some reason." Jaime looked at him and then at Brienne and smiled, looking for once like his old self again.

And Brienne smiled back.


	7. Coin and markets

Whilst Jaime was recovering in his rooms, Tyrion set about to make himself useful. He had never been one for standing still long enough to do nothing for a while now. As he came into the library, he stopped seeing Sansa.

She was looking through a large book with Samwell Tarly, who had stayed on with Gilly, her son little Sam and now, their daughter Gilwell. Sansa noticed him and excused herself walking over. Tyrion smiled at her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her being and couldn't help but notice the way the candlelight shone on her copper-colored hair.

"My lady." He bowed to her. Sansa smiled at him and sat down on a chair.  
"Tyrion, you needn't call me that. Is there something you need?"  
"Yes. I... I need purpose. Something to do, help with any way I can."

Sansa nodded, understanding. "Well, we do need some extra help with the coin around here. I understand you have done that post before."  
"I have yes. Seems a lifetime ago now, but yes."  
"Excellent."She stood up. "Tyrion Lannister. I, Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, hereby give you the title of master of coin."

Tyrion smiled a bit and bowed his head. He followed Sansa to see his new office and begin his new job. Meanwhile, back in Jaime's room, Ghost lay on the bed asleep.

Jaime lay in bed and sighed a bit. He couldn't find the words for it in his own mouth, but he had heard Tyrion say it.  
_"Bored."_ Yes. That sounded right.

He was grateful that Brienne and a guard had moved his bed closer to the window after he had a nervous attack. He watched the clouds rolling over and listened to the sounds outside. He whined and curled up. Ghost awoke and sensed his boredom, watching him. Jaime looked at him. "Outside..."

Ghost looked at the window, before laying back down. Jaime frowned and looked over when the door opened. The Maester and Brienne walked through. Brienne gently tickled Ghost behind his ear who watched the Maester.

The Maester checked Jaime. "The fever seems to have passed. I think it will be best to get some fresh air into his body." Brienne nodded and watched the Maester go. Ghost seemed to know and stood up, waiting by the door. Brienne got some cloaks ready. Jaime pushed himself up and watched.

"Outside?"  
"Yes, we are going outside." Jaime grinned and made a high pitch squeal in excitement, making Brienne laugh. Along the corridor, Tyrion had been given a new office and was settling into his new role as master of coin.

He heard a knock on the door and spoke without looking up. "Come in."  
The door opened, revealing Samwell Tarly. Same smiled and came in. "I found all the old records of coin for you."

Tyrion smiled. "Thank you, Sam. I understand you are a father now, again."  
"Well... Little Sam isn't mine, you know- but he calls me father and little Gilwell is doing wonderful as well. She looks so much like her mother."

Tyrion smiled. "I'm happy for you." He looked at the books. "It seems the Starks were the only sensible ones in the kingdom to look after their wealth, and I plan to keep it that way. Though we do need to make up the coin for the swords being made here, now that the war is finally over."

Sam nodded and soon left. Tyrion looked over the books and stopped when he noticed a thin volume tucked between some pages. He carefully removed it and flipped it open. Inside was a small history of Westeros, nothing too special but he stopped when he came to a page.

_"When a wolf chooses a Lion over its own kind,  
The North winds will blow south once more,  
The Starks will become kings into the north,  
All will fall for Winter's grace,  
When the wolf chooses the Lion."_

Tyrion frowned as he read it. He had never been one for prophecies and such. His argument growing up was there was never any dwarves in them. He closed the book and put it away in a drawer before continue to work. But the first line kept niggling at him.

Outside out of Winterfell, Jaime looked at the stalls that were set up along the streets. It was market day in the small town and here there and everywhere, people were buying things for the day or longer. Brienne walked just behind him, looking around herself. Ghost stuck next to Jaime.

There were people cutting up large chunks of meat and hooking them onto a display. An aroma of freshly bakes bread wafted through the air, followed by a fish smell from one stall. At one stall, there was a gaggle of children laughing and pointing as a man with puppets retold the story of the battle of Winterfell.

Brienne spoke up. "Jaime?" Jaime stopped and turned.  
"Yes?"  
"Do want something to eat?"  
Jaime thought for a moment before he nodded. Brienne got them some of the bread and meat. They sat down on a bench, just off the main streets. Jaime smiled and managed to tear the meat in half with his teeth, sharing some with Ghost.

Ghost took the meat carefully before chomping on it and laying down next to Jaime. Jaime watched the market as merchants, wives, children, and servants all got different things for their day. He chuckled a bit as he watched a woman, laden down with a basket of fish, being followed by what appeared an army of cats.

Brienne ate and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"  
Jaime nodded and looked at her, smiling a bit. "Happy."  
She grinned. "That's good."

The three of them sat there as the sun came out and the sounds of the market washed over them and for the first time in a while, Jaime could say he was happy.


	8. Weirwood dreams

A month had passed since Tyrion and Jaime had come to Winterfell. Jaime still had not recovered most of his memories and speech, leaving some words out and stuttering on others. Ghost still stuck by his side and the two could often be seen walking through the small town outside Winterfell's gates. It was a month when they heard about what happened.

Daenerys Targaryen was dead. Killed by Jon and taken across the sea by Drogon. One morning, Jaime watched from a doorway as Brienne was getting ready to ride to King's landing, as was Sansa, Sam, Bran, who was in his carriage and Tyrion. Brienne saw him and stopped, before walking over.

"Jaime?"  
Jaime looked away before he spoke. "Everyone leaving..." He frowned a bit and Brienne looked worried.  
"It isn't safe for you there."  
"Tyrion going!" Jaime glared at the ground and Brienne tried not to laugh, before speaking up.

"He is, but you will be fine here, Jaime. We will be back home soon." Jaime looked at her, his green eyes looking up at her reproachfully before he nodded. Brienne smiled and gently put her arms around him. Jaime clung onto her for a moment, before she pulled away.

Later in the day, he stood with Ghost and watched them go. He saw Brienne turn around and wave before he waved back at her. Ghost whined and licked his stump. Jaime looked down and smiled. "Let's go." He turned with Ghost at his heels.

Along the Kingsroad, Tyrion sat with Bran in the carriage. Bran looked at Tyrion. "Your brother will be fine, Tyrion."  
"That's good. I still worry about him a month on. He still sleeps little, eats less than he should, still has fits and still-"  
"He is still here," Bran said, cutting him off. Tyrion smiled a bit.

"Yes, he is. Tell me, why are you coming to King's Landing?"  
"You will know when we get there." Bran looked out the window. "Jaime must remain in Winterfell. He is no longer of the south."

Tyrion frowned. "What do you mean? He is still a Lannister and my brother."  
"Yes. But names mean so little these days." Bran fell silent, saying no more and leaving Tyrion to wonder what he meant.

Up front, Brienne rode with Sansa. Brienne looked at Sansa. "My lady, are you well?"  
"I... I just cannot believe Jon has done it. He _loved_ her."  
"Perhaps he did, but something changed. We all know what she did to the city and its people"

Sansa frowned. "Yes, I know and Jon would not have cause to do such a thing if he didn't believe in it."  
Brienne nodded and stayed silent before Sansa spoke up.

"You are thinking about him, aren't you?"  
"Yes, my lady. He looked so... Heartbroken when we left."  
"I know, I saw." Sansa smiled at her. "He still loves you Brienne." Brienne nodded and stared ahead.

Back in Winterfell, Jaime and Ghost had set off on their day. They watched the comings and goings on the rebuilding and other things going on. Jaime walked along the corridor and sniffed the air a bit. Ghost licked his mouth and whined a bit. Jaime moved forward and spied the kitchen. He was rather hungry. Moving forward, he poked his head around the door and looked inside.

Inside, men and women were ready getting the food ready for the day. One of the older women, Maggie saw him and smiled a bit. Her husband had been wounded in the battle and she could sympathize with Jaime, due to her husband's damaged mind as well.  
"Hello, Jaime. What might you be after?"

Jaime smiled a bit, but Ghost bravely stepped forward and got a tap on the nose for his troubles. Jaime laughed a bit, Maggie took no trouble from anyone. "I-I'm hungry."

Maggie nodded and called the rest of the staff to take a break. Jaime moved out the way as most of them left the kitchen. Maggie got a plate and put some things on it. "Come and sit down." She cut off a large chunk of meat off for Ghost. Jaime left him to it and sat down. He still only ate small pieces of food, but his appetite was growing.

Maggie sat down herself and lit a wooden pipe, smoking it. She sighed and watched him. "Saw you earlier today. Now don't you be worrying yourself, they'll come back."  
"Wh-what... they don't?" Jaime paused and carefully took a sip of the water for him. Maggie watched him.

"Well... I can't think of why they won't come back. Now, come on... Eat up and be off with you." Jaime smiled at her, before he managed to finish off the piece of bread, savoring it's freshly baked warmth. He finished and left with Ghost.

As they left and went back outside, they came to the entrance of the Godswood. Ghost stopped and looked at the gateway and whined. Jaime looked at him. "Come on Ghost."

Ghost snorted, before following Jaime inside. Jaime walked over to the tree and looked at it, gently running his hand over its old carved face. As he did, he felt an odd sensation going through him and felt himself going back to the ground.

_"Wake up, Jaime."_ He turned his head in the darkness and looked around. There was no one. He whimpered a bit and frowned. "Tyrion?"  
_"No child. I am not your brother and yet I am."_ Jaime didn't like this and wanted to wake up. He looked around for Ghost, but couldn't see him. He moved forward, as he did his world changed to that of the land where Brienne had taken him to see the tree.

_"You have to keep moving Jaime, lord of the wolf." _Jaime frowned. What did that mean? "Ghost? Ghost is.. is a friend." He shook his head as he heard whispers in his mind. "Stop it. Leave me alone!" His shout shook the world and it changed again to the ruined King's landing.

Jaime froze and looked around. "No no... NO! Not here... not.. No!" He covered his ears as bells started to ring and crouched down.  
"_Get up._" He looked around as there was a flutter behind him. A black crow hopped amongst the ashes, looking at him. It cawed loudly and moved closer. As it did, it grew in size.

Jaime moved backward and fell over. He pushed himself back further over the burnt bodies as slowly the crow turned into a great black and red dragon. It glared at Jaime, before opening its mouth and shooting forward a flame.  
_"Time to wake up._"

Jaime sat up and screamed, being restrained by the Maester. "Easy Jaime... You're safe, breathe, that's it." Jaime took gulps of air and looked around. He was back in his room, in his bed, back in Winterfell. Ghost sat by the bed, watching him. Jaime looked around and whimpered a bit. "I.. I saw..."  
"What did you see?" The Maester asked, sitting on the bed.

"Birds...Dragons, trees with red leaves and voices."  
The Maester frowned. "Here." He gave him something to drink. Jaime soon fell into a dreamless sleep. The Maester watched him, before getting up and walking out. He soon came to his office and began writing something. He needed to get a raven to King's Landing as soon as possible.

Back in the room. Ghost jumped up on the bed and looked at the window. A crow landed and cawed, but Ghost snarled and snapped his teeth at it before the bird flew off. Ghost snorted, pleased with himself and lay back down. Jaime sighed in his sleep and his hand found Ghost's body somewhere in his darkness and he felt safer.

Meanwhile, a raven took off from Winterfell, making its way to King's landing, carrying a small rolled up message on its leg. What that message contained however, the Maester told no one.


	9. Jaime Stark

The word had come from King's landing at last. Bran had become Bran the broken. King of the six kingdoms, whilst the North was now ruled by Sansa Stark, the Queen in the north. Jaime listened as the Maester read to him. Tyrion would be the hand of the king and Brienne had chosen to serve on the new Kingsguard. Jon would go north to serve at the wall again.

He didn't leave his room for three days. He refused all visitors and only ate the food left outside his door when he was at his most hungry. Even Ghost could not cheer him up. He felt utterly alone. On the fourth day, he received word from Tyrion. Jaime looked at the letter, slowly going over the letters.

_"Brother,_

_It pains me to leave you up north and alone, but I must do my duty to... My new king. You will have a new Queen. I have spoken to Sansa already and we have agreed, with Bran's permission, of course, to meet at least four times in a year, so I will still see you. I want you to help our new queen in any way you can._

_The Maester of Winterfell told me about your dreams. You must tell Sansa these. She will know more than I. Bran knows, I think... But has not let onto anything to me. Jaime, you will be fine. Do you remember when you knighted Brienne? She was so happy. This is what she wanted. She stills loves you and I know you still love her and I know it pains you to be apart. But it is what she wanted and so, you must share her happiness with her._

_I must go now, but I shall see you one day brother.  
My love  
Your brother, Tyrion."_

Jaime folded the letter away and looked out the window as the snow started again. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. He had to be brave, there was no one here to take his hand now. He should be happy for Brienne, but he would miss her greatly. Finally, on the fourth day, he left his chambers. Going down into the main hall, a few people looked at him but said nothing. Now, all he had to do, was wait for his new Queen.

Meanwhile, on the Kingsroad, Sansa Stark, the new Queen in the North sat and watched the landscape go by. One of her advisors with her spoke up, shutting the window to the carriage they were traveling back in. Sansa looked at him. "Ser Myran? You have something to say to me?"

"I do, your grace... It is about the Kingslayer."  
"His name is Jaime Lannister and you will address him by that title."  
"Of course, my apologies. I just wonder what is to be done with him now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He...He is not of the north, your grace."

Sansa sat back and watched him. "When I was growing up, me and my siblings, including Jon, had Direwolves. They would obey only us and no one else. Now, only two remain, one of which is at Winterfell and for one reason or another, Ghost has chosen Jaime. I received word from Winterfell about Jaime's dreams. I have a use for Jaime."

Ser Myran nodded. "Which is, your grace?"  
"You will find out when we get there." Sansa opened the window and looked out, saying nothing else.

Finally, the day came when Sansa returned home. Not a lady of Winterfell, but a Queen of the North. Jaime was waiting with Ghosts along the walkway when they arrived. He watched as Sansa came out and looked around. She spotted Jaime. Jaime stared at her for a moment, before he smiled and bowed his head. Ghost howled loudly, as though sensing the North's freedom. Sansa smiled at the two.

A while later, curious glances were looking towards the high table in the main hall, seeing Sansa there, talking to Jaime, who was sat beside her. Ghost was curled up by his feet, snoring a bit. Finally, a silver crown was placed on Sansa's head and Jaime watched as men and women raised their swords.

"The Queen in the north!"  
_"The Queen in the north!"  
"THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"_

Jaime smiled at her. She looked at him. Jaime bowed his head. "The Queen in the North." Sansa finally got them silent and stood, looking over the hall.

"We have sacrificed much, to be here. From my father, Eddard Stark, to those who fell in the battle for the living and to those who tried to tame the North. But the North remembers. We remember the hardships that come with the winter. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.: There was a cheer and Sansa smiled and looked at Jaime, before continuing.

"Many of you have noticed Jaime Lannister is sitting here, with me. I know many of you do not trust the Lannisters. I had more reason than most not to trust them. But Jaime has been changed by what happened with the dragons. I, Sansa Stark, queen of the north, hereby name Jaime Lannister a Lannister no more."

There was a few cries and cheers that went up. One person spoke. "So... What is he then?" Then, as an afterthought "Your grace!" Sansa smiled. "A king or queen can change many things. They can marry people, send people away or legitimize bastards. I have spoken extensively with his grace, Bran the broken on the matter and grand Maester, Samwell Tarly as well. Jaime's mother, through her line, goes back to the Starks and the first men."

There was a silence for a moment. "Whilst much has changed." Sansa continued, I myself cannot deny what has been written." She turned to Jaime. "Jaime. Kneel before me." Jaime got up and walked around to the other side of the table.

Sansa moved in front of him as Jaime knelt. "I, Sansa Stark, Queen of Winterfell, do hereby give you the name of Jaime Stark. To aid me on my small council meetings, to help with the Maesters should they need it, and you shall live out your days in the North. Do you agree?"

Jaime knelt still before he nodded. "Yes." Sansa nodded. "Rise, Jaime Stark, of Winterfell." Jaime did so and heard a shout behind him.

"I will not stand to serve a Lannister whos name is-" He never finished his sentence. Ghost leaped forward and pushed the man down to the ground, digging his teeth into his arm. Jaime called Ghost and Ghost came to him, blood on his white fur. Jaime looked at Sansa, but she was watching the man on the floor.

"Go and clean yourself up Ser and be thankful Jaime called Ghost when he did. It is not wise to annoy a creature who can rip out your throat." She sat down and then watched as one of the last Mormonts stood up and walked over to Jaime. Jaime looked down at this small child and knelt down in front of her. The child looked at him. "I shall call you Jaime Stark."

"Aye." There came another call and Jaime stood up. Sansa smiled. Another few ayes went up and followed by the man who had his arm ripped. "Any man who can tame a beat such as him." He glared at Ghost and Ghost snarled back. "Lives up to the name of Stark." Jaime smiled and nodded to them, and to himself.

That night, Jaime was on the main turret looking out at the Landscape, he turned and spotted Sansa. "Your Grace. Thank you. But why name me a Stark?"  
"Well I couldn't exactly call you a Martell or Tyrell, could I?" She noticed his speech had been improving, not so slow and slurred. "Are you happy, Jaime?"

"Yes. I think so... I miss... I miss people, but I'm happy." Sansa nodded. "Don't stay out too long, you will get cold." She turned and left. Jaime watched her go and went to bed, but that night, his dreams were vivid.

In his dream, Jaime found himself alone in the crypts of Winterfell. He looked at all the tombs and stopped when he felt a cold breath on his neck. He turned and froze, seeing one of the Starks standing there.

"_It is not your time._" Jaime watched him vanish in the darkness and turned around, heading towards the door.

_"Kingslayer!" _ a voice hissed in the darkness. Jaime whimpered and turned to the voice, looking around. "Hello?" His voice called back to him. He turned and stopped, no longer in the crypt, but outside in the garden with the Weirwood tree. He stared at its face and moved closer to it. He stopped just in front of it and reached out and touched it. The wind picked up and Jaime curled into himself as it grew cold. Colder than anything he could remember.

He gasped and fell to the ground, holding his cloak tight as crows cawed overhead, getting louder and louder. He whimpered and lowered his head. "Stop it... Stop it. STOP IT!"

There was sudden silence as he sat up. He was now not in Winterfell, but by the Tree, or Brienne's tree as he called it. He got up and walked over to it and touched the bark and a strange feeling went through him. Like... He belonged here, in the north. He felt at peace for a long time.

When he awoke, he stared at the ceiling. He was no longer the Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, and man without honor. He was no longer Jaime Lannister.

He was Jaime Stark. The wolf lord. Ghost watched him and howled out the window as though he could sense this change. Jaime watched him as Ghost howled and oh how he loved it.


	10. Direwolves and Lions

Whilst Jaime was settling into his new life at Winterfell, Tyrion was working hard on his new position of the hand of the king yet again. He walked along the corridors of the red keep that had been left anyway, carrying some scrolls and spotted Brienne. "Ah, Ser Brienne." Brienne nodded at him.  
"My Lord Hand."

Tyrion smiled and waved his hand. "Oh come now, no need for all of that. How are you faring in your new position?"  
"Very well, we have some men from the North still here, who have taken interest in becoming the newest Kingsguards."  
"Excellent! I am on my way to give these to Sam, will you join me on my walk?"

Brienne nodded and walked with him. "Do you think Jaime is doing well in the north?"  
"I believe so. I have asked the Northern Queen to keep me updated with his progress." They walked down the steps and Tyrion cursed softly as the scrolls tumbled out of his arms. Brienne picked them up and carried them.

Tyrion nodded his thanks as they came to Sam's chambers. Sam was re-organizing books in the study. Gilly was looking through some, little Sam on her lap asleep and Gilwell sitting on the desk, chewing on some papers. Sam saw her and went over. "No no... That is not for chewing on and oh! My Lord Hand, lord commander." He bowed and smiled.

Tyrion and Brienne both bowed their heads, before Tyrion stepped forward and put the rolls on the desk. "I have these for you, plans for rebuilding King's landing." Sam nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He went over to a box and pulled out a message with the Stark seal on it, giving it to Tyrion. Tyrion looked at it and opened it before he laughed out loud. Brienne looked at him, slightly amused. "What is it?"

"It seems that Queen Sansa has made Jaime Lannister... Jaime Stark."  
"A Stark? How?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really," Sam said, sitting down and holding his daughter. "A king or queen has that power and also Tyrion, your lady mother was actually a blood relative of the Starks, going back to the first men." Tyrion raised his eyebrows.

"I wonder if my father knew... Hah! I would love to see his face now that his golden son is no longer a lion, but a wolf!" Brienne nodded and looked at Sam.

"Is he well? Happy?"  
"As far as we know." Sam smiled. Tyrion nodded and heard a bell going. "I have to go, send my congratulations to my brother!" He hurried out. Brienne watched him go and looked at the letter.

"There must be another reason behind this."  
"Well..." Sam began. "There is."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes... Jaime has been having dreams, strange ones... Like Bran did. He has begun to see things."  
"What? How?"

Sam sighed and got a book down from a shelf. "I'm not sure, but going back through the history of each house, it is easy to find out most things. It would appear that during his childhood, Jaime Lan... Stark had many dreams, but these were often ignored by his father as nothing more than that, dreams."

"He spoke of dreaming of me when we left Harrenhall. I thought it was because of the fever from losing his hand."  
"Maybe, but maybe... It was something else. I read the note the Maester of Winterfell sent me. It says he was seeing dragons, hearing voices and trees. Of course, the dragons are gone now, but I'm not sure about the voices and trees." Brienne nodded, saying nothing and thinking

Miles away to the North in Winterfell, Sansa was walking through to the Godswood. The guards waited outside. She walked in and stopped, seeing Jaime there. "Jaime?"

Jaime turned and bowed his head. "Y-Your Grace."  
"Are you well?"  
"Yes, I'm alright. I come here because it's quiet...I can hear things as well."

Sansa nodded and moved over, looking at the tree. "My father used to sit under this tree many times, staring into the pool. I often wondered what he saw there, though he never said what he saw. My brother Bran, now his grace Bran the broken came here quite a lot."

"Why me? Why... Why the voices and... and everything?" He looked at her, looking utterly lost. "What's wrong with me?"

Sansa looked at him and sighed a bit. "Nothing Jaime. Nothing is wrong with you... You can just... I'm not sure, but it is not a bad thing. Now, go and help Maester Crewell in the rookery. You can send a message to your brother and Brienne if you like."

Jaime nodded and bowed his head, before leaving. Sansa watched him go and looked back at the tree, wondering why Jaime could hear things as well. He was not of the north like she was and yet... It would appear that the old Gods were using him for something.

That evening, Jaime was sat at the table with Sansa, the Maester and other high Lords. Jaime ate quietly, looking around the room. He paused when a man came over and bowed his head. Jaime knew him; he was Ser Sigler, a newly made knight and Jaime liked him. He told rather amusing stories.

"My Lord Stark, forgive me for intruding, but... I have a gift for you."  
"For me?" Sansa watched quietly and smiled a bit.

Ser Sigler nodded and called over his squire. The young boy struggled under the weight before his master took it off him. "If you please." Jaime paused, before standing up and walking over to him. There was a hush in the hall.

"This belonged to my father and his father before him. I have no sons now. I promised to serve the north and the rightful queen." He bowed his head to Sansa, before continuing.

"Lord Jaime Stark, the wolf lord. I give you this, in the hope that it will keep you warm." Jaime looked at the gift as it was unfolded. It was a black cloak that Sansa had seen to herself with the knight's permission. On the back was sewn a silver dire wolf with large fur trim. Jaime turned around a bit as the cloak was put on him and fastened.

He smiled and looked at the knight. "Thank you, Ser." Ser Sigler nodded and bowed his head. Jaime sat back down carefully and returned to his food. Sansa smiled happily.

Back in the capital, Brienne had been given a new chamber by Tyrion. She looked around and frowned. "Was this...?"  
"My brother's chamber? Yes, it was. It has always been the chamber of the Lord Commander, apart from one time. But I thought you would like it."

Brienne nodded and looked around. Tyrion smiled. "There is a gift for you. It arrived this morning with a rider. The poor man was nearly dead on his horse."

"He... Rode from Winterfell?"  
"Yes, it has taken him near enough two weeks and three horses along the way."  
"What was the urgency?"

Tyrion smiled and walked over to a chest, opened it. "This, used to belong to Jaime. When we first visited Winterfell all those years ago, he must have forgotten it, fallen off or something. In his last letter, he stated he wanted you to have it. I will have a blacksmith commissioned for it."

He turned and showed her a golden lion that was meant to fit on her armor, but the shape of it meant it could be placed anywhere. Brienne took it and looked at Tyrion. "I shall wear it with pride."

Tyrion nodded. "Good. There is still one Lannister left and I hate to admit it, but I do rather like Lions." Brienne laughed softly and looked at the Lion fondly. Yes. She would wear this Lion with pride.


	11. The wolf travels south

Time passed quickly for Jaime. With helping Sansa on certain things, to helping the Maester and raiding the kitchens with Ghost and the children of the castle, he never found himself in a dull moment. Before he knew it, spring was on its way and he would watch birds fly in to make their nests, grass starting to grow and flowers were coming into bloom.

One morning, he climbed some steps and crouched on a battlement that had been left, watching everything. The fur cloak he had received a few months ago kept him warm enough. Ghost joined him a few moments later. The Direwolf had grown in size and now could rival a pony. He looked up as a hawk screeched overhead and he whistled.

The Hawk flipped and flew down, landing on the wall. Jaime smiled and gently stroked her feathers. The Hawk had been a gift from Tyrion and Jaime loved her. Ghost was not so sure but had come to accept her presence with grudging love. Jaime preferred animals to people these days, they were not so complicated as people were. He turned his head as his name was being called.

He clicked his tongue and the hawk flew off. He went down with Ghost to the courtyard where Sansa was. He bowed his head as he walked over. "My Queen." Sansa smiled a bit.

"We have received an invitation, Jaime." Jaime frowned a bit.  
"Who from?"  
"His Grace, Brandon Stark."

Jaime froze. The thought of returning to the capital unnerved him. He winced a bit as he had flashbacks fly towards him.

_"Soldier!" Jaime screamed, raising his golden hand.  
_"_We are the only ones who matter!"  
"I don't want to die!"_

Jaime looked away. Ghost whined and moved closer to him. Sansa watched him carefully, before speaking up.

"Jaime... I know it hurts you to return, but you cannot hide away here forever. There is a world beyond the north and we must go to it." Jaime looked down before he nodded. Sansa nodded. "We will begin our travels tomorrow at first light." Jaime nodded and bowed his head a bit, before leaving.

Ghost looked at Sansa, before following Jaime. Back in his rooms, his hawk, Lightbringer stared out the window. Jaime had curled up on the balcony that had been made for him, breathing heavily. He had gone back to his rooms, only to find the room closing in on him.

He leaned his head back and looked at the sky. "O-Open.. open sky." He whispered to himself, catching his breath. Ghost walked over and lay next to him. Jaime stared at the sky, trying to get the image out of his mind of those bricks coming down on top of him. Ghost pushed his head onto Jaime's lap and whined.

Jaime stroked Ghost as he stared at the sky, staying silent for the remainder of the day. He did not come to dinner or the evening meal, nor did her sleep that night. The following morning, Maggie, the cook for Winterfell came up to his rooms, helping him pack.

Maggie looked at the chest as she packed clothes, before looking at Jaime who was standing on the balcony. "You will be seeing Tyrion again, and Brienne of course. The city will be changed Jaime, just like you."

Jaime looked back at her and walked back in. He was pleased he was going to see Tyrion of course and Brienne, but he could not stop the images in his mind. Maggie seemed to know. "My husband gets like this sometimes... Sees things in his head, from the battle."

"All those bricks and... And, the screaming... Burning, everyone burning." Maggie walked over and held him close.  
"Shh shh... You'll be alright, come on. You'll be fine. You remember now... You are a Stark of Winterfell now."  
"I-I'm a Stark."  
"And what are the Stark's words?"  
"W-Winter is coming."  
"Yes. Now winter will be going south."

Jaime breathed in heavily and nodded, almost to himself.

The time came for them to set off. Jaime was given the option to ride or to travel in the litter with Sansa. Jaime chose the horse, a black stallion with deep intelligent eyes. He got help getting up and seated himself. Ghost walked over. One of the guards looked nervous. "Is that thing coming with us?"

Jaime glared at him. "G-Ghost goes with me." The guard nodded and watched Ghost, who looked rather pleased with himself as his hawk, Lightbringer soared overhead. They soon set out. Jaime twisted in his saddle as his horse followed the party and watched Winterfell. He had now come to consider the great Northern castle his home and he was sorry to see it vanish over the hills.

At the capitol, Tyrion was making sure everything was perfect for Jaime's arrival. Sam watched him, helping with things. "Tyrion, he is not going to be here for a month."  
"None the less, I want everything to be perfect. He has already had two fits this month and Sansa has said it has knocked his confidence quite a bit."  
"He's still getting them?" Sam asked as more pillows were brought in.

Tyrion nodded. "Yes. I want those pillows tied to the edge of the bed. With any luck, we can stop him falling out of bed if he does have one." He looked at Sam. "I still worry about him and what these dreams might mean."

"Yes. I still haven't found anythi-" He heard a crash and laughter. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, my lord hand." He hurried out to find his daughter. Tyrion smiled a bit and looked back at the room and nodded.

Back on the road, the group had stopped for a while. Sansa got out of her litter and walked across the grass, looking at the open country. Jaime was on his own with Ghost and Lightbringer. Sansa walked over. Jaime looked at her and nodded his head. "Your grace."

Sansa smiled. "How are you feeling Jaime?"  
"I'm... I'm alright. I just have... Have..." He struggled to find the word.  
"Flashbacks? Yes, I as well. When I first came down this road, I was a child, who wanted nothing more than to watch tourneys and marry the king. But those days have passed now and it is a new era."

Jaime nodded and watched as his hawk flew towards them. Sansa laughed a bit and held out her arm. Lightbringer landed on her and chirped softly, almost bowing her head. She smiled and looked at Jaime. "I see you have taught her manners!"

Jaime laughed softly. "She-.. she just likes tt-t... to show off." Sansa smiled and flicked her arm upwards, watching as the bird fly and walked back towards the litter, worried for Jaime. His stuttering had gone worse again since his last fit.

She remembered seeing him that day.

_Sansa had asked to be alone in the Godswood and stopped when she saw Jaime laying on his side. 'Why didn't I bring guards?' she thought as she ran over. Jaime lay there, shaking as white bile came from his mouth, his eyes rolled back. Sansa held him and kept calling his name out to him._

_She felt like she was there for an age until one of the guards found them and called the others. Jaime was carried inside, but would not stop shaking and seizing. Sansa was asked to come away, but she did not. The Maester kept Jaime's mouth open so he could breathe easier. Jaime made odd noises and wheezed for each breath until finally, he stopped. _

_He had been asleep for four days. _

Sansa remembered everything about that day. Thankfully, he had not had another fit, but his speech had been affected once more. The Maester said he would have these fits for the rest of his life, due to the trauma he had taken to his skull.

That night though, there was peace amongst the camp as Jaime slept through the night. The following morning, they were off again and they traveled on towards the capital. Jaime stayed silent, but he had a thought in his mind.

"I am a wolf of the north. I am Jaime Stark and I am not afraid."


	12. Capital drawings

The capital soon came into view of the northern party. Sansa looked at it and sighed a bit. Jaime was just a bit further ahead, staring at it, before looking down and staying silent. Soon enough though, they were at the gates. Most of the damage had been cleared away and buildings were being re-built. People were flocking into the city once more and even small markets had begun trading again.

The new guards approached them. Sansa got out the litter when it stopped and walked over. She noticed that their breastplates now held a crow's head design on them. The main guard bowed his head. "Your grace, King's landing welcomes your visit."

Sansa smiled a bit. "Thank you ser. Please make sure my guards and people are rested and the horses are fed."  
"At once, your grace. Shall I escort you to the red keep?"  
"No need, I know the way."

The guard nodded and moved out of her way. Sansa walked with her own guards and Jaime. Ghost walked beside Jaime. Jaime heard a screech and looked up, smiling as he saw Lightbringer flying towards the keep.

Meanwhile, Brienne was waiting with her guards on the step as was Tyrion. She looked to her left. "Here they come." Tyrion sighed a bit and moved down the steps. For a moment, he stopped breathing when he saw Sansa. There she was, wearing a white gown with red leaves sewn into it and the silver crown on her head and she was beautiful. Finally recovering his wits, he bowed to her. "Your grace, welcome to King's landing."

Sansa smiled. "My Lord Tyrion. Thank you for having us. Please, speak to your brother. Jaime?" She turned. "Come forward." Tyrion watched Jaime quietly. Jaime had been looking at the red keep, his hand shaking a bit. He moved forward and smiled at his brother. Tyrion grinned. "You are looking well, brother."

"Tt-thank you." In truth, Jaime was pale, dark circles from around his eyes from lack of sleep and a nervous look about him. Tyrion blinked himself back to reality. "Come, we must eat and talk from such a long journey." He led the way with Brienne who watched Jaime for a moment, before walking up the stairs with the party.

Bran was waiting for them in the throne room. He smiled when Sansa walked up to him. There was a silence before the two embraced each other. Jaime stood off to the side, watching and looking around the room. The throne was no longer swords, but a large wooden chair. Bran watched them and spoke. "Thank you for coming. I decided it was time to welcome my family back and my newest family."

His eyes found Jaime and Jaime stared back at him, before bowing his head and looking down. After the formalities, there was a feast. Bran and Sansa sat at the high table watching everything. Bran had given the day to Tyrion and the others, so it was a much relaxing atmosphere. Brienne sat with Jaime and Tyrion and she was reminded of that night at Winterfell.

Jaime ate quietly whilst Ghost lay next to him. Tyrion looked at him. "Where is your Hawk? What have you called her?"  
"She's aa-.. asleep in the chambers I was gg-.. given and I called hh-her Lightbringer."

Brienne smiled. "A fine name. How is Ghost doing?" She looked at the Direwolf. "Gods he's bigger every time I see him. Will he stop growing?" Jaime smiled at her as he gave Ghost a piece of meat.

Tyrion smiled. "Not if he keeps feeding him like that! I'm sure I could ride him. That will be a sight, me riding a Direwolf." Jaime laughed a bit that grew into a coughing fit. Tyrion paused and patted his brother's back. "Easy easy..." Jaime breathed in heavily and nodded to his brother.

After the celebrations, talks took place. Jaime could understand a bit what they were saying, but not all the time and so Sansa had excused him from these council meetings. Instead, he took to wandering the keep with Ghost. He entered the throne room and stood there, staring at the chair. Even though the throne had gone, melted by dragon fire, he could still see it.

_"Burn them all! BURN THEM ALL!"_ Jaime leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sighed a bit. Ghost moved forward and Jaime watched him. "Ghost, no." Ghost stopped but carried on moving after a moment. Jaime followed him. The Direwolf padded down a corridor and down the steps. Jaime stopped at the doorway.

He whimpered a bit and moved back as he heard rumbling in his head. He crouched on the floor. "No no... Ghost? Ghost!" The dire wolf appeared and walked over to him, licking his face.

"Jaime? Are you alright?" Jaime stood up and noticed Ser Sigler, who had traveled with them walk over. Jaime turned his back to the door and walked over. "Y-Yes. J-just..." Sigler looked at the door and nodded. "Come on... Too many memories in this place."

Jaime followed him with Ghost. He took a deep breath as he went outside. Sigler watched him. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes... Thank you." Sigler nodded. "You'll be alright Lord Stark." Jaime watched him go and bit his lip.

That evening, Jaime was in his chambers when there was a knock on the door. "C-come in." He turned as the door opened and Brienne walked in. She was still wearing her armor and Jaime noticed that she had put the Lion that he sent her on it.

"I thought I would come and see how you were? Do you like your chambers? Tyrion wanted to make sure everything was perfect."  
Jaime nodded but frowned at the pillows on his bed. Brienne smiled. "He put those there in case you fall out of bed and hurt yourself."

Jaime now frowned more. "M'not weak..." Brienne sighed and came over, sitting on the bed. "I never said you were Jaime, we just want to be sure."  
Jaime nodded and looked outside at the view. He watched the construction work going on to repair the damage. It fell to Brienne to start the conversation again.

"I hear you are Jaime Stark now."  
"Yes. I like being one." Brienne nodded. "It's good. It suits you." She paused, before continuing. "Jaime?"

"Yes?"  
"You know that I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard now... We cannot marry, nor have children." Jaime nodded and looked at her. "  
"But by the Gods, I still love you."

Jaime looked at her and moved his hand, taking it in his. "I l-love you as well." Brienne smiled at him and moved forward, kissing him gently on the cheek. Jaime sat still and then grinned at her happily. Brienne laughed a bit and sat there with him.

The following day, Jaime set off to find Tyrion. He spotted his brother in the stone courtyard. The map that had been painted had now been whitewashed over. Tyrion was looking at some paper and noticed his brother. "Hello, you are up early today."

"I-I like to be up early... Why are you?"  
"Oh, my days always start early and my nights last even longer." He smirked at the confusion on Jaime's face, before continuing. "I'm glad you are here brother."

Jaime nodded but was looking straight ahead of him. Tyrion watched. "Jaime? Are you alright?" Jaime didn't answer. Tyrion moved forward just in case. But Jaime moved forward, stumbling a bit into a room. "Jaime?"

but Jaime did not answer and moved forward, looking out the window to the sea. He grabbed a piece of loose stone and began to scratch onto the windows. Tyrion moved forward. "Guard!"

Jaime kept scratching onto the floor, muttering to himself as he did so. The guards came and eventually got Jaime off the ground, taking him back to his chambers. Tyrion watched them and looked at the scratchings. They seemed childlike in appearance until he looked at them properly. They showed dragons flying everywhere, more than three and strange writing with it. It showed the white walkers and their defeat, but other things as well, the wall and odd symbols.

A while later, Sam was looking at them. Tyrion watched him. "Does it mean anything?"  
Sam looked at the markings again, before tapping one with the white walkers. "We know they are gone... But these symbols, I've seen them before. When I was in the nights watch, we were traveling back to the wall and I came across some items. Dragonglass mainly, but also these markings."

"Can you decipher them?"  
"No, I-"  
"I can." Tyrion and Sam stood and bowed at Bran, who had been pushed in by Pod. Bran looked at the markings. Tyrion and Sam stayed quiet. Bran looked at them.

"Come into the meeting hall. Bring Jaime. He will need to hear this. Pod?" Pod nodded and pushed Bran out. Tyrion looked at Sam, who looked puzzled and a bit worried.


	13. Meetings and feasts

Everyone had assembled in the small council chamber, including Jaime and he didn't like the way everyone was looking at him. He glared at the table, keeping silent. Bran spoke up.

"I have seen the markings Jaime has made, the ones before the white walkers came."  
"Are there more of them?" Tyrion asked, looking worried.

"None that I can see." Bran continued. "But he has seen other things. Things no one understands at the moment, but perhaps in time they will." Everyone in the room stayed silent and Tyrion spoke again.

"At Winterfell, I discovered a book that had a verse in it. The first one was when a wolf chooses a lion over its own kind. I think that has already happened and then when winter comes south. Sansa and Jaime have done that."

"But what does it mean?" Brienne said, looking at Jaime, who was looking out the window. Bran sat silent for a moment, before speaking. "I know what it means."

Everyone looked at him, including Jaime. Bran looked around the group. "Winter has chosen its champion for the North. These dreams and drawings are the Gods way of telling him that."  
"Why me?"

Everyone looked at Jaime. Jaime sat there and looked at everyone. "Why m-me?"  
Bran smiled, not unkindly. "No one knows Jaime. Why did I become the three-eyed raven? Why so many things. We may never understand, but we can try. Pod?" Podrick walked in. "Yes your grace?"

"I'm tired. Please take me to my chambers." Podrick nodded and moved behind Bran. Everyone stood up as he left. Jaime watched him go and turned, leaving the room. Brienne saw him. "Jaime-"

Tyrion cut her off. "Don't worry... I'll get him." He looked at Sansa. "Your grace, when will you and my brother leave for the North again?"  
"Soon, I don't think the capital agrees with us much." Tyrion nodded and went to find his brother.

After some searching, Tyrion found him standing on a balcony looking across the sea. Tyrion walked over slowly, not wanting to startle him. "Jaime?"

Jaime sniffed a bit and turned around, looking at his brother. "H-Hello." Tyrion sighed and walked over, sitting down on a stone bench. Jaime joined him and there was silence for a few minutes before Tyrion spoke up.

"Jaime, I don't know why you have these dreams any more than you do. If I knew what they meant, I would tell you, but I do not know. The only thing I know is that you are safe and alive and that is good enough for me."  
"I'm s-s... Scared."  
"I know..." He put his arm around Jaime and held him close. "I know. I would be worried if you weren't." Jaime looked at the floor. "It-t...Try to be brave, but... But, I see things and hear them..."

Tyrion nodded. "I know, but I promise you, you will be fine. Now come on." He wiped his brother's face and smiled a bit. "Dinner will be ready soon and we must look good." Jaime rolled his eyes and Tyrion laughed. "There is the Jaime I know. Come on, don't leave me alone with these people."

Soon, Jaime and Tyrion joined the feasting with the others. Brienne was showing Jaime the sword he had given her. Jaime looked at it and smiled a bit at the memory, looking at Brienne. "I-It's yours..."  
Brienne smiled. "Yes."  
"I-It will always be yours..." Brienne looked at him and smiled happily. The meal went quite well as Jaime looked at the Lords and Ladies who were sitting at their tables. Sam had sat next to Jaime and was pointing out people.

"Over there is Lord and Lady Instone, newlyweds of the twins, by the river. Oh, that big man there is Lord Brightblade." Jaime frowned a bit at the name. Sam smiled and continued. "He chose the name himself and has taken Harrenhall. He is set to rebuild it." Jaime nodded and looked around at the hall. "J-Jon?"

Sam paused, before speaking more quietly. "Jon is at the wall, Jaime. He's become a ranger of the nights watch. He has to stay there. Remember what Sansa told you? You can always visit him at the wall, it's very impressive you know. Most of it has been rebuilt as well." Jaime nodded and continued to look around.

Ghost looked around for scraps, coming across one of the dogs hiding under the table with a leg of beef. The dog whined and left and Ghost took it happily to the middle of the room, before sitting down and eating it. Jaime watched him and smiled. Brienne looked at Jaime. "It is good to see you smile."

Jaime looked at her and nodded. "Ghost m-m... mn.. makes me s-smile." Brienne nodded. "Would you like to train later? I have some spare time." Sansa heard and looked at Jaime. "Jaime, I think it will be good for you."

Jaime paused and nodded. The feast soon concluded and Jaime went with Brienne to the training yard. He noticed Ser Sigler was there. The guards bowed to them as they approached. Sigler chucked a wooden sword to Jaime. Jaime tried to catch it but dropped it. Sigler shrugged and smiled. "Tomorrow you will catch it, Lord Stark."

Jaime smiled a bit and picked it up.

Meanwhile, Sansa was in the throne room, looking at the wooden chair. She heard the door open and turned around, seeing Tyrion. Tyrion walked over and bowed. "Your grace."  
Sansa smiled. "My lord hand." She looked around the room and sighed a bit. Tyrion watched her.

"Is it strange, to be back here your grace?"  
"Yes... And no. So many things happened here. My grandfather and uncle were killed here on the orders of one king and I was beaten by the orders of another. Your brother was released from the king's guard by one king and killed another." Tyrion sighed.

"Yes. A lot of sad memories in this room, but that is all they are now memories. New ones can be made and happier times will fill this room."  
"I hope so. How do you fare being hand again?"  
"In truth, I rather like it, though there isn't much drinking to be done."

Sansa smiled at him. "Do you think we made the right choice?"  
"Of your brother being king? Yes, I think we did. Better than the last ones anyway."  
"Does that include her?"

Tyrion knew who Sansa was speaking about. "I believe she would have made a good queen, but at the same time... Maybe not. Was it madness or something else? Was it because no one stood in her way with her dragons? Or was it because the journey she had taken and she wanted to end it all?"

Sansa watched him quietly. "And yet, here we are."  
"Yet, here we are," Tyrion concluded.

Meanwhile, in the training yard, Brienne watched Jaime practice with Ser Sigler. "Move your feet, Jaime." Jaime did so, breathing heavily. Sigler put up his hand and pulled off his helm. "I believe Lord Stark needs to rest."

Jaime stopped and caught his breath. Brienne offered him a skin of water. Jaime took the water and sat down on the bench whilst Sigler went to talk to the others. Brienne sat next to him. "You did well."

Jaime nodded and sighed. He looked up and smiled. He whistled and Lightbringer flew down, landing on his shoulder. She was small, but raised her wings, screeching as loud as she could. Jaime smiled and stroked her feathers. Brienne watched them. "Does she hunt?"  
"Y-Yes... I taught her."

She nodded. "Would you like to go on a hunt with me and my men? We need some food for tonight anyway." Jaime nodded. "I.. Can I bring Gh-Ghost?"  
"Of course."

Jaime grinned happily and got up going to find the Direwolf. Brienne watched him go, before going over to her men and telling them to saddle the horses.


	14. Hunts, fits and secrets

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I haven't been too well and then I've been working on my first book as well, so without further ado, please enjoy! **

The woods were quiet as Jaime, Brienne and other men entered the woods on the horses to start the hunt. Jaime kept his eyes on the sky occasionally. He had set Lightbringer off before they entered. He looked up as he heard a screech and pulled his horse to a stop. "She h-h.. Has seen som-something."

Brienne nodded and got down. She nodded her head to the other men, who walked off in directions but going forward. Brienne stayed close with Jaime. Jaime moved forward, looking around quietly and then stopped, pointing to Brienne, who looked. In the clearing, there was a deer who was looking around quietly, before carrying on eating the grass. Jaime crouched down low, watching it, whilst Brienne got the bow and arrow from his bag he had brought with him. She carefully took the aim.

The deer snorted and looked in their direction as Brienne fired the bow. The deer shrieked as the arrow hit it, killing it outright. Jaime winced but said nothing. He looked around as there was a snuffling sound and Ghost joined them. He looked at Brienne. "G-Good sh-shot."  
"Thank you." She went forward and gave the knife to a man who started to cut the deer, whilst another went to fetch a cart to carry it back. Jaime looked at the deer but said nothing. He smiled when Lightbringer came down, landing on his shoulder. He gave her a piece of meat from the deer and Ghost got a large chunk to himself.

One of the men spoke up. "There will be enough for us and those who need it." Brienne nodded.  
"Good, see to it they get it. Jaime? You look tired, shall we head back?" Jaime nodded and followed her. Brienne took off her armor when they got back and poured them both a drink. Jaime had remained quiet the journey back. She gave one cup to him and took one for herself.  
"Jaime?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright? You've been quiet since we've killed the deer."  
"It... It was just a noise... T-That it made when..." He frowned and looked away. Brienne watched him, concerned.  
"I still have nightmares about them, Jaime. I know what it is like."

Jaime looked away still and gripped the edge of the windowsill. "Not... Not that noise. Th-The noise... Dragon and fire and... stop it!" He dropped the cup, smashing it on the floor before he grabbed his head. Brienne was on her feet before she knew it herself, but it was Ghost who beat her to it. He appeared from nowhere it seemed and he pounced on Jaime and brought him down, laying down on his chest as he began to convulse. Brienne looked across the yard, spotting two men.

"Guards! Go and fetch a maester! Hurry!" They nodded and ran off. Brienne sat down and held Jaime's head.  
"Shhh I've got you, you're safe." Jaime gasped as his eyes rolled backward, his back arching, but Ghost kept him still, pressing his body weight down. When the Maester arrived, Jaime had finished and laid there exhausted. The Maester looked at the guards who had arrived back with him. "Help me with him."

The guards nodded and carefully lifted Jaime up so he was on the table. Brienne looked at the Maester. "I must go and tell her grace about Jaime's condition, I'll be back as soon as I can." the Maester nodded, before looking back at Jaime. He had brought some herbs with him and boiled with them with some water, making Jaime drink them.

Sansa soon arrived with Tyrion. The guards and Maester bowed to them. "Your grace, my lord hand," the Maester began. "Ser Jaime has had another seizure." Tyrion moved forward, looking at his brother.  
"Is he alright now?"  
"For the moment, yes. I gave him some sleeping herbs."  
"Thank you, Maester," Sansa spoke up, looking at Jaime.

A while later, Jaime woke up and looked around, getting his bearings. He stopped looking when he saw Bran sitting in front of him. Bran smiled, watching him with an odd look on his face. Jaime stared at him and managed to nod his head a bit. "Y-Your grace."  
"Hello, Jaime. How are you feeling?"  
"B-Better, thank you."

Bran nodded and continued to watch him. It made Jaime very uncomfortable and he looked away. Bran looked at Ghost who was sitting at the end of the bed. "I remember the day when we found them. Jon chose that one for himself. My own one, Summer was killed protecting me."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"I knew it would happen. Just as I knew you would no longer be a Lannister, but a stark. There is something you need to know Jaime."  
"Wh-what?"

But Bran never finished as the door opened and Tyrion walked in. "Jaime I- oh, forgive me, your grace, I shall wait outside." Bran smiled.  
"No need, we will continue later. Podrick?" Podrick came forward and took Bran out of the room. Tyrion closed the door and looked at Jaime.  
"An audience with the king. How are you feeling?" He moved a chair over to the bed as Jaime lay back down.  
"Tired.I-I miss the north."

Tyrion laughed. "Now there is a saying I never thought I would hear you say. I think Sansa is missing it as well, she has told me you and she will be going north again in two days." Jaime nodded and looked out the window.  
"I.. I remembered what happened Tyrion." Tyrion nodded, knowing what he was on about.  
"I know, Brienne told me. Has anything else come back?" Jaime shook his head.  
"No. Bran-"  
"King Bran." Tyrion corrected gently.  
"King Bran said he had something to tell me later."

Tyrion frowned, wondering what it could be. A while later, Jaime was well enough to join everyone at dinner. Sansa smiled at her as he sat next to her. "Jaime, I'm glad you are feeling better. We will soon be back in Winterfell."  
"I... I-I'm glad." He smiled, but she noticed it did not reach his eyes. At the other side of Bran, who was in conversation with Sam, Tyrion sat, watching Jaime and Sansa talk, but his mind was wondering what Bran had to tell his brother and what this meant for everyone involved.


	15. Lost Lannisters and found Starks

Jaime smiled a bit as he felt the northern winds hit his face as he pulled his horse to the land outside Winterfell. There lay the great northern castle just as he left it. The snows were still there and Jaime relished in them. Ghost ran forward, howling. He was happy He sighed a bit as he gazed at it and turned when he saw Sansa ride over to him. Sansa smiled at him. "Welcome home." Jaime looked back at Winterfell before continue to ride with the party. They had been traveling for a month now from the capital and it was good to get home again. That and now Jaime carried Bran's news with him. He thought back to the meeting before they left.

_"Hello, Jaime." Bran greeted, as Jaime entered the solar. He noticed Sam and Sansa were there as well. Jaime bowed his head.  
_"_Y-Your grace. Hello S-Sam, my queen." Sansa nodded and then indicated to the chairs.  
"Please, sit." Jaime did as he was told. Bran looked at Sam and nodded. Same came over to the table next to Jaime and sat down.  
"I've been going through records and such after the king told me about a dream he had, with you."_

_Jaime sat still, looking at the three faces. Bran spoke up. "You were not born a Lannister Jaime. I have seen it. You were born the same day as Cersei was, but not from her mother." Jaime sat still, taking this in. Bran watched him before continuing. "Perhaps Sam can tell you more."  
"Of course my king." Sam got up and looked at Jaime. "Your father did have twins with your mother, or so you have been told... But not you. His real son, other than Tyrion died in childbirth. You were born from another father, your real mother died and you were taken by Tywin."_

_Jaime sat still, staring ahead of him. Sansa watched, before speaking up. "Can you tell him? Can't you see it is torturing him, look at him!" Jaime indeed had curled up, rocking back and forth. Bran watched before he continued. "Long before the mad king, long before you were a kingslayer, you were a babe of a Stark family member, a wayward one that was never spoken of and ran away from all his problems. A stark, by the name of Jon." Sam nodded and opened the book.  
"It is where your father got the name from for Jon, remember on the wall?" Jaime nodded.  
"Sss...So your f-f-...father was...Was my uncle?"  
Bran nodded. "In a sense." _

Jaime blinked a bit as he came back to the present. All his life, he had lived a lie. He rode through the gates with Sansa and Ghost by his side. He got down and put his horse away, resting his head against her neck and sighed. There was a cough behind him and Jaime turned. Ser Sigler stood there. "Greetings Lord Stark." Jaime nodded and walked over.  
"Hello. I am g-glad to be back."  
"Me as well, I never did like the south. How are you feeling?"  
"Alright. Tired." Sigler nodded.  
"Go and get some rest. You'll feel better."

Jaime nodded and went up to his chambers. Ghost lay down by the fire the servants had lit and fell asleep. Jaime looked out the window and stroked Lightbringer as she landed. He was a Stark, in name and in blood. All he had known had been a lie, everything he had been a lie. He closed his eyes, trying to wish it all away. A while later, at dinner, Sansa had told her court and many of them greeted Jaime and cheered for him, a few others were hesitant. Jaime remained silent and hardly touched his food.

He looked around the hall, watching the people talk and for a moment, he envied them. Sometimes, he had just wanted to be himself. But he always had to be something else. He had to be a Lannister, he had to be a Stark. Why couldn't he just be himself? Why couldn't he just be Jaime?

Halfway through the meal he stood up and looked at Sansa. "E-Excuse me, my queen." Sansa nodded.  
"Of course." She watched him walk out and frowned. Jaime left the hall and went outside in the front area of the yard, taking deep breaths. He didn't know who he was anymore. He whimpered and walked over to a wall, going through the gate and carried on walking. Ghost had followed him. The Direwolf watched him, before running to catch up with him.

Jaime kept walking, looking ahead of him. He watched Ghost run ahead and over the hill. Jaime moved forward and found the tree where Brienne had taken him. He stopped, breathing heavily and sat down, resting against the tree. He gripped his hair and whimpered, rocking back and forth. "I.. I hate you. I hate you!" Who he hated though, he wasn't too sure. He screamed and punched the ground with his fist over and over again, until he stopped exhausted.

Ghost whined and watched, but not moving. Jaime stared at the ground, looking at the blood spill onto the snow. "Re-.. red... no... no grey, no.." He shook his head, trying to get his words out. "Lan... Lanis... NO! Stark... not him, not him... Gone, dead." He tugged on his head and bent down, screaming into the snow, wanting the ground to swallow him up. The rumble in his ears became louder as a voice came from the darkness.  
"_I don't want to die!"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Jaime!"_

He took deep breaths and looked up, breathing heavily as he heard horse-hoofs approaching and a rider all in black. The horse snorted and slowed down as Jaime fell forward as the snow began to fall. He felt himself being lifted up onto the horse and then heading back to Winterfell. He heard a voice before the darkness took him.

"Ghost! To me!"


	16. Lord of Winterfell

Jaime was briefly aware of the voices around him as he started to regain his senses.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was on a hunting trip with Tormund..."  
"If anyone finds out..."

Jaime winced a bit and moaned. He felt a hand to his head and opened his eyes, looking at Sansa and at the man who had saved him. Jon Snow. Jaime stared at him before he passed out again. Sansa nodded at the Maester, who, with some help, got Jaime to his room. She turned to Jon. "Why are you really here?"  
"I told you, the hunting party. It was only chance that I came across Jaime. He was a lot further north than the tree, he was only a few miles from the wall." Sansa sat down.  
"He walked all that way?"  
"Yes. I saw Ghost, then Jaime." Sansa nodded.  
"I am glad you did."

Jon nodded. "I must go." Sansa nodded before she hugged him tightly and watched him go. A few moments later, he rode out of the courtyard. Sansa knew she should have followed the law, but without him, Jaime would have been dead. She sighed and went to see him. He was laying under the furs with his shirt off as the Maester saw to him. The Maester bowed to her before he continued.

Sansa watched Jaime. His breaths were labored, his chest going up and down heavily as he struggled for breath. She saw the scars on his chest from where the bricks had collapsed on top of him, older scars as well. She blinked and looked at the Maester. "Is he ill?"  
"Yes. Though not as bad before, he will recover, as long as he stays in bed." He finished and covered him up. Sansa nodded.  
"I will stay a while." The Maester nodded, before leaving. Ghost licked her hand as she sat down.

She watched Jaime. He looked so vulnerable and near death. It wasn't the cold that had done it, he had gotten himself into such a state of worry that it had caused him to do so. Jaime winced a bit and opened his eyes. Sansa looked at him. "Jaime?"  
"M-m... My.. My q-queen.." Sansa smiled a bit.  
"Come now, we are family after all." She looked out the window. "I still find that strange." Jaime watched her.  
"What's wrong w-w...With me?"

Sansa looked back at him. "You just tired yourself out, that is all. Jon found you, he risked his life coming here, to save you. He's gone back to the wall now. No one needs to know and if they do, they won't say anything." Jaime nodded.  
"W-Will I g-get better?"  
"Of course you will. Get some rest, I will check in on you later." Jaime watched her go and soon fell asleep. When he awoke, he spotted a serving girl leaving. He smelt the soup next to his bed and managed to sit up, he started to eat it.

After he ate as much as he could, he felt much stronger and pushed himself, getting dressed. He paused and looked at one of the shirts and smiled, noticing a stitched Direwolf on the front in leather. He put it on and it fitted him well. After getting dressed, he made his way to the great hall. He bowed his heads to people who nodded to him and sat at his place at the table, Ghost at his feet. Sansa was resting and he suddenly had a horrid feeling.

He was in charge.

Jaime gulped and sat still, looking at a man who approached. The man bowed to him. "Lord Stark."  
"h-Hello." The man paused before he started again.  
"My sons fought bravely in the battle for the living and the only one returned home to us. We need help on the farm, now that spring is on its way." Jaime paused and thought, the whole hall seemed to be holding its breath, wondering what to do. The Maester, from the corner, was about to speak up when Jaime did.

"L-Lord Instone?" He looked at the man, who had stayed behind, whilst his wife had gone back to the Twins. The man stood up and walked forward. "Yes, Lord Stark?"  
"You... You have erm... farmers at the.. the.."  
"Twins my lord."  
"Twins. C-Can you spare some for... For a month?"  
"Aye, we can." Jaime nodded and looked at the first man.  
"Will that help?" The man nodded and Jaime nodded back. He watched them sit down and he gave a small smile to himself. One problem solved.

Meanwhile, back at the capital, Tyrion was reading a letter from the North to Brienne. "It seems the party arrived there safely and Jaime is again back to himself you could say and is taking the role of Lord Stark quite seriously." Podrick frowned.  
"But... Sansa is queen." Tyrion looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes, but when royalty cannot be there, a lord like my brother steps in." Brienne smiled.  
"I am glad he is happy. I still cannot believe he is a Stark though."

Tyrion put the letter away and sat down. "No one can, most of all, him. He took it quite badly when he got back I read, but he is better now."  
"Good." She stood. "I must get back to the King. Podrick, come on." Podrick nodded and followed. Tyrion stayed behind before grabbing a paper and a quill.

Back at Winterfell, Jaime went through the yard, looking at the walls being fixed. Sigler walked over to him.  
"Lord Stark." Jaime turned and smiled a bit. He looked back at the walls.  
"I-I... They are coming along nicely." Sigler looked at them and nodded.  
"Yes, they are. You did well in the hall today." Jaime nodded his thanks. They walked across the yard together and looked out of the main gate. Sigler sighed a bit. "How about we go riding?" Jaime looked at him.  
"Wh-what about the queen?"  
"She has rested and has resumed her roles. Besides, I already asked her and she said yes." Jaime grinned and nodded, hurrying to the stables to get his horse. Soon, he and Sigler rode off into the countryside.

Jaime laughed as he gave his horse his head and Ghost ran in front, howling loudly. Sigler smiled and caught up with him. They stopped at a hill and looked across. From here, they could see Winterfell, the woods, the hills and in the distance, the wall. Jaime stared at it. "H-Have you ever-ever been?" Sigler looked at him, then at the wall.  
"Once, I was escorting a party up there, many years ago."  
"What is it like?"  
"Cold. Really fucking cold." Jaime looked at him in surprise, usually, Sigler never swore, unless drunk. Sigler laughed. "That and impressive. Maybe one day you will see it." Jaime nodded.  
"I would like that. But.. but I want m-my bed now." They rode back to Winterfell.

"Aye, I can agree with ya on that one."


	17. Vanishing ghosts and missing limbs

The weeks passed, followed by months. Summer came and went, the winter snows returned to the north soon enough and before anyone knew it, Jaime had spent a year at Winterfell. He had become a true lord of Winterfell and had recovered nicely. The scars were still there on his face and body, reminding him of what had happened and he still suffered from fits every now and then and on occasion had some vision of something. Other than those things, he was much better.

One morning, just as the snow had finished, he was getting his horse to go riding, Ghost as ever was at his side, he was now huge. The size of the horse and could no longer fit into Jaime's room and took to often roaming the grounds outside of the castle walls. Lightbringer was still there, usually perched on his shoulder or nearby. He finished the last buckle and turned, seeing Sansa. He smiled a bit at her and bowed his head.

She had become a beautiful young woman now, her silver robe contrasting with her auburn hair in the mid-light. "My queen." he no longer had the stutter he had a year previously. Sansa smiled and walked over.  
"Where are you off today?"  
"Just a bit further north, with Ghost. He has become restless these last few weeks." Sansa nodded and looked at Ghost, who was waiting by the gate, before looking back at Jaime.  
"Be safe." Jaime smiled at her and nodded, before climbing up and riding out. Sansa watched him go.

Jaime rode out, with Ghost in front, they went through the village and over the hill. Just a few days ago, he had watched with Sansa as Ser Sigler had taken a man's head off here, for attempting to kill a man to get to his wife. Jaime looked at the ground where the deed had been performed, it was still stained with blood. He got off his horse, leading it over to a tree and tieing it up. He looked at Ghost, who was standing by the top of the hill, looking further north. Jaime walked over and rested against him.

The two of them enjoyed the peace for a moment, both knowing what was coming and yet, neither one prepared for it, it seemed.

Ghost whined and licked Jaime's face. Jaime closed his eyes and pressed his face into Ghost's fur. "I'll miss you." Ghost looked at him once more, before he left and started to make his way north once more. Jaime watched him go and sighed a bit, but he smiled as Ghost paused, turning around and howled loudly, the sound covering miles before he once more turned and vanished into the woods. He was gone. Jaime stood there, watching him go and wiped his face.  
"Goodbye." He went back to his horse and climbed on it, before turning and riding back for Winterfell. As he came towards the gate, he stopped seeing someone on the road. He grinned and spurred his horse on, meeting the rider.

"Tyrion!" Jaime slowed his horse as his brother waved to him. Tyrion stopped and took in his brother and smiled. "Beloved brother, you look well!" Jaime nodded and tried not to let his sadness of letting Ghost go in his eyes. Jaime smiled and looked around.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"His grace thought I could use a break, so I decided to see you. Shall we get to Winterfell?" Jaime nodded and rode with his brother back to the castle and went inside. Sansa was there to meet him as Lightbringer flew down, landing on Jaime's shoulder. She smiled at Tyrion who jumped down.

Tyrion went over and bowed. "Your grace, I hope you don't mind me intruding like this."  
"Of course not Tyrion, you are most welcome here. I hope your journey was not too tiresome."  
"No, not too bad." Sansa nodded and led the two brothers inside. Jaime though was stopped by a gaggle of children who ran up to him.  
"Where's Ghost? I want to see Ghost! Tell us a story." Jaime smiled and excused himself as he was pulled along. Tyrion grinned, before following Sansa.

"My brother seems very happy." They entered her solar and Sansa shut the door. She walked over to the window and looked outside, watching as Jaime ran after the squealing children, one on his shoulders.  
"He is, he makes the children laugh and has made very important choices when I haven't been around."  
"Where is Ghost? He never leaves Jaime." Sansa looked at him, before walking over and sitting down.  
"I think Ghost left... He is a wild creature, after all, I think he knew that Jaime didn't need him anymore." Tyrion nodded.

Meanwhile, Jaime had found himself in a game of hiding and seek. He had found many of the children already and he was looking for the last one, a young boy by the name of Osmond. He paused by a tree as he heard a giggle and frowned, moving forward. He saw Osmond by an old tower. Jaime stopped, looking at it. Osmond ran over. "You found me! Jaime?" Jaime stared at the tower and blinked a few times, before looking at Osmond and smiled a bit.

"Go on now, I'll catch up in a bit." Osmond frowned but did as he was told, running off with the others. Jaime looked back at the tower, staring at it.  
"_The things I do for love._" He shook his head as he moved forward, going towards it and through the door. he carefully climbed the stairs and entered the tower. He stopped and looked around.  
"_He saw us!"  
"I heard you the first time."  
"How old are you?"  
"T-Ten."_

Jaime frowned and closed his eyes for a moment. He bent down, wiping some of the dust away from the floor, before going over to the window, looking out. From here, he could see Winterfell. He stared at it for a moment, before he looked down at the ground far below him. He put his hands on the ledge and leaned out a bit. As he went to move backward, he watched as a stone fell out of place. Jaime froze as he watched another stone fall, then another.

Jaime's breathing increased as he moved back to the stairs, as more stones began to crumble. Outside, crows began to caw loudly at the noise.  
_"I don't want to die!" _Jaime whimpered and ran down the stairs as the stones followed him. He dived onto the ground as the tower started to go. He watched before he began to crawl forward, trying to find his feet. He managed to get to his feet and moved behind a tree as the tower came down, covering everything with a cloud of dust.

The guards were there soon enough. "Lord Stark! Are you here?!" Jaime stood still and coughed badly, limping forward. The guards rushed over, one of them rode back to find a Maester. Jaime looked at them.  
"The tower... It just fell I... I'm fine." The guards frowned and looked down. Jaime paused and looked down, seeing his leg. It was bleeding heavily and at an angle. He had never felt it and kept walking on it. But now he saw it, he felt the pain and his leg gave way as his brain registered it. The guards caught him, helping him back inside.

Later that evening, Tyrion was walking up and down outside Jaime's rooms, looking at the floor, and listening to Jaime's screams inside. Eventually, the door opened and Tyrion pushed his way into the room. Jaime lay there, passed out and having the milk of the poppy. Tyrion stopped, seeing his brother, his breath catching in his throat. The Maester looked down, walking out, carrying something in his arms, wrapped up.

Tyrion slowly walked over to the bed, staring at his brother and looked at his legs. Except now, it was just leg. He couldn't help but stare at the space where Jaime's left leg should have been. It felt wrong, so wrong.


	18. a dwarf and a cripple

It was the fifth day before Jaime had opened his eyes to what had happened and it was a further two days before he spoke. Ten days afterward, Tyrion came into his room, to find Jaime sitting up in bed, looking down. He was worried that this accident, might make Jaime go back in his progress. "Jaime?" Jaime looked up and over to him.  
"H-Hello brother." He looked back down and reached out, touching the air where his leg had been. He had fought off a small fever, but it wasn't like when he lost his hand, he had received the right treatment for it. But that still didn't help.

"I can still feel it." He looked at his brother as Tyrion sat down. Tyrion stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking up.  
"I know, but you have no idea how glad I am you are alive, Jaime. I thought I lost you once... I couldn't bear losing you again." Jaime looked at him and then moved, wrapping his arms around Tyrion. Tyrion held onto him, closing his eyes. Jaime sighed and let go. He looked out the window.  
"Ghost is gone."  
"I know, but you will be fine. You always have been."

Jaime sighed and nodded, looking at the crutches that had been made for him, propped up against the bed. He reached over and took them. Tyrion looked at them. "I had them made for you, rather simple design, but they should work."  
"Thank you." He took them and pushed himself up on his right leg, using the crutches to support himself. For a moment, he looked a bit baffled. Tyrion watched him, then spoke.  
"Put them forward, then swing yourself after them." Jaime hopped a bit and then did so, moving carefully forward, inch by inch until he got better at it. He smiled at his brother and Tyrion smiled back, trying his best not to cry.

"I will be leaving in a few days."  
"Already?" Jaime sat down, already exhausted but pleased. Tyrion sighed.  
"My place is in the capital, so I must go there to help the king."  
" I will miss you."  
"I know," Tyrion said, getting up and patting Jaime's arm when he walked over. "I know you will, but you can always send a raven, or when you can, come to visit. Now, come on... It is nearly dinner time and you need a meal inside you." Jaime nodded and stood and slowly followed his brother out of the room. The stairs took a bit of time, but luckily there was a guard there to help him downstairs.

Sansa met them in the great hall and walked over to Jaime. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, thank you," Jaime said, looking at her and smiling. "Tyrion gave me new crutches." Sansa looked and nodded, before looking at Tyrion.  
"Thank you, my lord." Tyrion nodded and broke his fast with them. Jaime looked at where his false hand used to be, a thoughtful look on his face. Sansa watched him, before looking at Tyrion.  
"When will you leave for the capital?"  
"In three days, I could not leave my brother until I knew he was awake." Sansa nodded and sighed.  
"It doesn't seem fair, does it?"  
"Fair is such an odd thing, I find. Those who live, deserve death sometimes, and the innocents who died, deserved life." Sansa nodded, agreeing.

A while later, Tyrion walked across the yard to the blacksmith with a scroll in his hand. He found the man. "Ahh, Micken is it?"  
The blacksmith looked up and smiled. "Close enough my lord, Mychal is my name. How may I help you."  
"I wish to see these items made for Lord Stark." He handed the scrolls over. Mychal looked at them. One of them was a false hand, made from silver, the other was a false leg, but instead of a foot at the end, there was a large wolf's paw. This also was made of silver. Mychal nodded.  
"Aye, I can make them my lord. It will take about a month."

Tyrion nodded. "Excellent." He looked into his pocket and brought out a bag of coins. "Is that enough? If not, I will send more." Mychal looked at the bag. "My lord, this is more than enough. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet, be sure that my brother gets them." Mychal nodded and set about to start work. Tyrion watched him, before walking off. Jaime was in his rooms when he returned. Tyrion walked over. "How are you brother?" Jaime looked at him and smiled.  
"Alright, milk of the poppy has helped." Tyrion nodded.

"How about we go riding?" He decided as he got up. Jaime looked at him and then looked down.  
"I wouldn't be able to."  
"Nonsense! Where is that written?"  
"You need two legs to ride." Tyrion watched him before the door opened a bit more and Sansa walked in. Tyrion bowed to her and Jaime smiled a bit.  
"Bran use to think the same thing. He thought he wouldn't be able to ride anymore after... After what happened to him. But he did. I shall come with you both." Jaime looked at her and smiled. Tyrion sighed a bit, grateful for Sansa's kindness.

They eventually got down to the stables and Jaime looked at his horse, wondering how to get onto it. Ser Sigler was there, going with them to protect Sansa. He looked at Jaime. "Go up to the horse." Jaime looked at him and did so.  
"Hold the saddle with your left hand. That's it. Now, pull yourself upwards, don't worry... He won't move." Jaime grunted a bit as he pulled himself up.  
"Swing your leg...And up!" Jaime sighed as he sat still. Tyrion smiled at him.  
"See? You can do it. How does your left feel?" Jaime patted his left thigh, finding he could rest in the saddle a bit.  
"Better."

The four of them soon rode out of Winterfell, along the road, a bit further north. Jaime looked at Ser Sigler. "H-How do I get down?" Sigler looked at him and smiled.  
"That bit is always easier."

Tyrion had to laugh at the look of confusion on his brother's face.


	19. Of new wolves and children

**Hello dear fans! I am sorry I have been away for so long, but a lot in my life has happened and I hope you all understand. This will be the very last chapter in this story, but don't worry! More Jaime fics coming soon! Enjoy!**

A harsh wind made its way through the streets and into Winterfell. Another year had gone and the winter had returned. Jaime walked out of the main keep onto a balcony, looking out. The cold whipped round his face and he drew his cloak closer to him. He looked up as Lightbringer flew through the air, on the hunt for something. She screeched as she flew down into the godswood, coming out a few moments later with a rather large rat in her claws.

He smiled and made his way downstairs, the silver wolf's paw leaving rather interesting prints in the freshly fallen snow. Looking about as he walked, he stopped and noticed a young boy. The child looked no older than nine summers old and looked poorly dressed for the weather. The child was huddled against a doorway. Jaime made his way over to him.

The child looked up at him and Jaime carefully bent down. "Are you alright?"  
The child only sniffed in response. Jaime frowned and took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy. It swamped him, but he looked at Jaime with gratitude.  
"Where are your parents?" Jaime asked.

The boy blinked and then he looked down and Jaime knew. "Oh. I see... Is there no one who can take care of you?" The boy shook his head. Jaime frowned and looked up at the sky. This weather would be getting worse.  
"Come on." He lead the boy up from the ground and into the keep. He asked the servants for some warm soup as he took the boy to his chambers. The boy rushed over to the fire, shedding the cloak and putting it carefully on the bed, before returning to the fire.

Jaime watched him. "Where do you come from?"  
Surprisingly, the boy spoke. "Th-The east..."  
"The east?" Now there was something surprising. Most trade from the east nearly always landed at King's landing and hardly never here.

"Yes, our boat was coming in to trade things and a storm caught us. My parents and sister died and I found my way here..." Jaime frowned and got up, before walking over. "My parents are gone too. I have a brother though... I'm sorry about your family, but glad you are unharmed. Tell you what, how about you stay here for the night?"  
"Can I my lord?"  
"Yes, its fine." Jaime smiled at him.

The boy smiled back at him as the soup was brought in. Jaime watched the boy, he didn't know why but the boy reminded him of himself in some ways...

_Three years later..._

Jainen ran through winterfell with a small black bundle in his arms. The guards watched him go and laugh, one of them calling out.  
"My lord Stark, your maester has been looking for you." Jainen groaned and pulled a face and raced up to his father's study. Jaime was seated behind his desk with Sansa, going over some papers about sending some men north.  
"John says that Eastwatch by the sea needs more men."  
"We will send some up and I will write to Tyrion asking for his assistance as well."  
There was a knock on the door. Sansa looked up.  
"Come in." She said. The door opened and Jainen stood there. He bowed to his queen and to his father. Sansa smiled and looked at Jaime. "This can be caught up another time."

Jaime stood up and bowed his head. "My queen." Sansa smiled at Jainen and left. Jaime smiled and waved his son over. The boy he took in from the cold three years ago had grown strong and healthy. Jaime noticed the bundle. "What is that you have there?"  
Jainen smiled and pulled from his coat one single pure black pup. It was small, but looked to be fully weaned. Jaime knew what it was straight away.

"A direwolf. Where did you find this one?"  
"In the woods, it was nearly dead father, the den had been flooded and the others were dead. The mother didn't come back."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I waited and waited."

Jaime sighed a bit and looked at the pup, before looking at his son. "I want you to look after it."  
"Him, father."  
" look after him and he will look after you." Jainen nodded and grinned and hurried around and carefully hugged his father. Jaime smiled and looked at the pup. "What will you call him?"  
Jainen thought for a moment and then smiled. "Oathkeeper." Jaime paused and looked at his son and smiled. "Good. Go on now."

He watched his son hurry off and stood up, watching from the window as his boy went to show his friends his new pet. Jaime sat back down and grabbed a quill, ink and parchment. He carefully wrote a letter to his brother.

_Dearest brother, _

_You won't believe what Jainen found in the woods today..._


End file.
